Irrésistible (Traduction)
by Marion310391
Summary: Drago lui fit un sourire arrogant. "Je vais te relooker."  "Pardon ?" "Tu m'as compris Granger, je vais te transformer ce qui rendra chaque homme fou de toi et fera mourir Weasley de regret. Tu seras tout simplement irrésistible." (Translation of Simply Irresistible by bookworm1993) [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapitre 1

**Informations à propos de cette traduction**

Note de traducteur : L'histoire est à **bookworm1993 (original writer)** sous le nom de **Simply Irresistible** et comporte 28 chapitres et 2 bonus. Je traduis cette fic avec l'aide de _Shirashi_ et _lililoo _à qui je dis un énorme merci pour mes problèmes de syntaxe, de conjugaison, d'orthographe (bla-bla-bla) !

Pour toutes félicitations concernant le contenu de l'histoire vous pouvez contacter directement l'auteur ou me demander de lui transmettre vos félicitations. Pour toutes remarques sur ma façon de traduire (critiques positives ou négatives pouvant me faire progresser) je vous écoute avec plaisir ! Pour discuter, donner votre avis sur la trame de l'histoire (ce qui peut m'aider à sélectionner les prochaines traductions), vous êtes aussi les bienvenus.

Je souhaitais également vous faire part d'une note de l'auteur, qui je pense est importante car est un problème récurrent dans le monde des fanfictions et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Il y a quelques semaines certaines personnes ont porté à mon attention que mon histoire avait pu être copiée, non pas mot pour mot dans son intégralité, mais pour certains dialogues. J'ai passé du temps à imaginer et à travailler sur cette fanfiction afin de vous la faire partager. Imaginez si vous étiez à ma place et que quelqu'un prenne votre travail pour le publier comme le sien.. Alors s'il vous plaît, résistez à l'envie de copier ma fiction comme étant la vôtre.

* * *

**Irr****é****sistible**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Hermione regarda des deux côtés de la rue si aucune voiture n'arrivait, avant de traverser pour rejoindre le café. Elle sourit en le voyant par la fenêtre.

« Ron ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement tout en s'approchant de leur table habituelle. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui, il fit mine de relever la tête pour l'embrasser. Au dernier moment, il se déplaça légèrement ne la laissant qu'atteindre sa joue. Surprise, elle le dévisagea mais décida de laisser couler ; récemment avec l'approche du mariage, il avait toujours l'air un peu absent.

— Hermione...  
— Oui ? Tout va bien ? questionna-t-elle précautionneusement tout en s'asseyant.

Ne lui répondant pas, il laissa le silence s'installer. Elle l'interrogea alors du regard.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Hermione le regarda.

— Oh, je peux prendre à emporter. Je suis désolée, j'espérais que l'on pourrait manger ensemb…  
— Je ne parle pas du déjeuner, déclara-t-il avec force.  
— Oh, soupira-t-elle.

Peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire, elle attendit son explication. Des heures semblèrent s'écouler avant qu'il ne laisse quelques traîtres mots s'échapper de sa bouche, dans un moment d'honnêteté.

— Hermione, je ne peux pas t'épouser, murmura-t-il avec douceur. C'est juste que tu es la seconde personne avec qui je sors et que je suis ton premier copain.

Elle le dévisagea, choquée.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Profiter de ta jeunesse et aller voir ailleurs ?  
— Non, ce que je veux dire Hermione, c'est juste qu'il n'y a plus de passion dans notre relation. Tu es juste..  
— Je suis quoi ?

Ron ne répondit rien.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis Ron ? répéta-t-elle, légèrement hystérique.  
— Tu es ennuyeuse. Tout ce qui t'intéresse quand tu es à la maison est de lire. Tu m'engueules pour n'importe quoi. Et tu... tu t'habilles encore plus mal que ma mère. Tu ne te mets jamais sur ton trente-et-un ou prends du temps pour te maquiller, ou fais un quelconque effort vestimentaire.

Hermione ne parvenait plus à respirer. L'oxygène semblait fuir son corps. Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle était debout.

— Tais-toi maintenant. Tout ce que tu pourrais dire te rendrait encore plus pitoyable. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être la petite nunuche ou la bimbo accrochée à toi que tu m'espères être. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te faciliter la tâche, explosa-t-elle en retirant sa bague. C'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Je ne le dirai à personne - Ron soupira de soulagement - mais tu ferais mieux de le dire rapidement à ta famille.

Son désormais ex-fiancé grimaça.

— Je suis désolé Hermione.  
— Moi aussi Ron, déclara-t-elle en essayant de retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de surgir. Je dois quand même te féliciter, c'était bien joué d'utiliser le repas du midi. Maintenant, j'ai une bonne raison de te détester pour les prochains siècles, dit-elle sur un ton sifflant. Oh, et Ron, tu ne penses quand même pas que tu es mon premier copain ? Le nom de Victor Krum ne te rappelle-t-il rien ?

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione quitta le café, laissant son ex petit-ami paralysé.

Un coin retiré enfin trouvé, elle transplana chez elle. À la minute où elle arriva, elle récupéra toutes les affaires de Ron. Appliquant un sort de réduction, elle les balança devant la porte de l'appartement, regroupées dans une boîte. Ainsi, s'il souhaitait les récupérer, il n'aurait pas besoin de voir son visage. Pour finir, elle changea la serrure de la porte.  
Sa tâche achevée, Hermione se sentit perdre toute son énergie et les larmes jaillirent. Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit dans la chambre d'ami, pleurant jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

* * *

La lumière du matin, faiblement diffuse au travers des volets, réveilla Hermione. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'évertua à tirer la couverture au-dessus de sa tête, continuant malgré tout à sentir les rayons sur elle ; avant d'abandonner. Sortant rapidement des draps, elle tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. « BAM. » Au lieu d'y entrer, elle venait de s'écraser contre un mur, conséquence d'un léger oubli : elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

« Aïe. » fit-elle en se massant la tempe. Entrant finalement dans la salle de bains, elle saisit l'opportunité de s'observer dans le miroir ; et après quelques secondes d'observation, le regretta: ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis par les pleurs. Ses cheveux étaient – oh mon dieu, elle aurait pu parier que le yéti et elle étaient en compétition pour le prix du « style de cheveux le plus affreux ». Seul un tirage au sort aurait pu les départager.

« Bâtard de Ron », murmura Hermione en faisant couler l'eau rafraichissante de la douche sur elle. Elle était désormais à court de larmes et seul demeurait un immense regret. Leur mariage était supposé avoir lieu dans deux semaines. Elle aurait dû être Mme Weasley dans deux semaines. Ce jour, tant attendu et fantasmé depuis quatre ans. Maintenant, à 22 ans, elle ressentait uniquement une amère colère. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Oui, bien sûr, elle était parfois ennuyante, préférant la lecture à d'autres activités. Mais qu'importait qu'elle prenne soin d'elle et ressemble constamment à une poupée ? Quel intérêt puisqu'elle avait déjà l'homme de ses rêves ? Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû s'habiller un peu plus classe, comme Ginny le lui avait conseillé, et alors peut-être que Ron n'aurait pas... Finalement, ses larmes n'étaient pas épuisées puisque les pleurs se joignaient à nouveau au fil de ses pensées. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elles continuaient de couler : Les larmes étaient-elles toujours pour Ron ou désormais uniquement pour toutes les fois où elle avait vainement essayé d'être celle qu'il avait toujours voulue ? Chercher une réponse à cette question la calma un peu et alors qu'elle continuait d'y réfléchir, elle sortit de la douche, enfila une robe et se fit un café. « Pattenrond, bouge de là, » s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant le chat étalé - et maintenant assis sur la Gazette du Sorcier. Immédiatement, elle regretta d'avoir lu la une :

_Ron Weasley et Sadie Rayne surpris__ en plein baiser.  
Mais o__ù__ sont Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ?_

Hermione frissonna en fixant la photo de son ex-fiancé, qui, moins de vingt-quatre heures après avoir rompu, embrassait une jolie - non - ravissante femme brune. Ses mains faiblirent alors que son café glissait et se renversait sur le sol, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle fixait toujours la femme sur la photo. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux raides d'un noir ébène, qui feraient baver des millions de femmes, des dents blanches parfaitement alignées, des lèvres roses gourmandes, le tout complété par des yeux bleus rayonnants. Elle était belle et le savait, l'archétype même de la femme parfaite.

* * *

Drago Malefoy fixait le journal d'un air incrédule. Il le relut une fois de plus, juste pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une hallucination : sa petite-amie avec la Belette, la nuit dernière. Que soit maudite la femme qui l'avait trompé avec Ron Weasley ! De plus, fiancé ! « _Enfin, il ne doit plus l'être désormais_ », réalisa-t-il en secouant sa tête de dépit. Il imaginait déjà l'avalanche de sortilèges que Granger lui avait préparée pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle devait avoir progressé désormais, et les oiseaux, lancés autrefois sur Ron, devaient être transformés en armes plus dangereuses, peut-être des hippogriffes.

Mais les faits étaient là ; de tous les hommes du monde, Sadie avait choisi Weasley pour le tromper. Certes, ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas autant pris soin d'elle qu'il l'aurait dû : mais signer un contrat de plusieurs millions de gallions dont se souviendrait son arrière arrière-petit-fils ne pouvait connaitre aucun rival. En plus, cette femme lui demandait bien trop d'affection. Elle était presque aussi chiante que Parkinson, sans pour autant lui donner des surnoms débiles, et restait diablement belle, avec ou sans habits.

Il jeta brusquement le papier, ne souhaitant pas voir plus longtemps l'image de Weasley comme aspirant Sadie. Comment osait-elle l'humilier ainsi ? Il savait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, la photo ayant été prise au Club Nero - lieu infesté de paparazzi. Rien de ce qui s'y passait ne pouvait être effacé et les pires secrets y étaient exposés au monde entier.

Il continuait de fixer le morceau de papier lorsque Blaise arriva.

— Ah, tu as vu, dit Blaise en remarquant le papier posé sur le bureau de Drago.  
— Bien sûr que j'ai vu, toute la population sorcière l'a vu !  
— Bon, au moins tu vas mieux qu'Hermione, déclara Blaise alors que Drago le fixait d'un regard perçant.  
— Hermione... tu veux dire Granger ?  
— Bien sûr, tu connais d'autres Hermione, toi ?  
— Et depuis quand tu as remplacé Granger par... Hermione ?

Drago eut du mal à terminer sa phrase, trouvant perturbant d'utiliser son prénom sans ajouter « Granger » juste après. C'était différent et pour une raison inconnue, il avait l'impression d'aimer ça.

— Depuis que je travaille avec elle au ministère, ce qui fait - laisse-moi réfléchir - déjà deux ans, asséna sèchement Blaise.  
— Ah ouais, c'était lorsque tu as décliné mon offre de travailler pour moi, se renfrogna Drago.  
— Et tu n'en es pas mort, rétorqua Blaise en attrapant un siège.  
— Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Granger a l'air pire que moi ?  
— Oui.  
— C'est à dire ?  
— Ça t'intéresse maintenant ? le dévisagea Blaise avec méfiance.  
— Pas du tout, réfuta son ami.  
— Oh si, tu es intéressé Drago. Je vois bien que tu as un air de conspirateur.  
— Pas du tout.  
— Si.  
— Non ! s'énerva Drago.  
— Parfait, dit Blaise en calculant son coup.  
— Très bien, tu as raison. Maintenant raconte-moi.

Blaise l'observa avec suspicion mais finit par tout lui raconter. Après tout, ils étaient meilleurs amis.

* * *

Hermione ne supportait plus les regards compatissants de ses collègues de travail. Elle avait l'impression que sa mère venait de mourir, ou une autre catastrophe du genre. Elle aurait presque voulu ne pas venir travailler aujourd'hui ; mais bien sûr, si elle n'était pas venue, cela aurait été encore pire. Elle les imaginait racontant de nombreux ragots sur elle, aux sonorités telles que « Hermione est à Sainte-Mangouste, elle n'a pas supporté La Nouvelle et a fait une tentative de suicide après l'avoir apprise. ». Un accord tacite semblait avoir été conclu pour nommer la trahison de Ron ainsi, comme lorsqu'on appelait Voldemort « Vous-savez-qui ».

Hermione nettoya son visage en utilisant le savon des toilettes des filles, puisque ses yeux, rougis d'avoir pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir, ne l'aidaient pas. Même son visage semblait usé et effacé, justifiant pleinement la décision de Ron, de rompre leur fiançailles. Même son air de zombie contrastait avec la magnificence de Sadie Rayne. Rien de surprenant donc, qu'il l'ait quittée pour la jeune mannequin. Cette fille était même sortie avec Drago Malefoy, connu pour son côté tombeur, pendant trois mois, un vrai record. Pas qu'elle y fasse attention, mais elle l'avait lu accidentellement alors qu'elle gardait Teddy chez Harry et Ginny.

Hermione retourna à son bureau, se sentant un peu mieux. Voyant son assistante l'observer avec nervosité, elle l'envoya manger.

— Oh Hermione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que… Pas étonnant pour Ron et Sadie Rayne... Tu es trop chanceuse, c'est vraiment un bon choix, lui répondit Anna avec un clin d'œil tout en partant déjeuner.

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner, en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle finit par secouer la tête d'un air dépité et entra dans son bureau.

— Par Merlin, tu as l'air d'une clocharde. Pas étonnant que Weasley t'ait quittée pour Sadie.

Hermione sursauta et se retint de crier en reconnaissant cette voix. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé depuis des années, elle ne pouvait oublier cette intonation aristocratique si naturelle chez lui.

— Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon bureau ? Et franchement, si c'est pour venir me dire ça...**  
**— Tu voudrais que je te plaigne d'avoir perdu ton fiancé ?  
— La ferme, se renfrogna-t-elle. J'imagine que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de faire une réflexion. Maintenant, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Drago lui fit un sourire arrogant.

— Je vais te relooker.  
— Pardon ?  
— Tu m'as compris Granger, je vais te transformer ce qui rendra chaque homme fou de toi et fera mourir Weasley de regret. Tu seras tout simplement irrésistible.


	2. Chapitre 2

Credits : Simply Irresistible by bookworm1993

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

Hermione cilla.

Drago s'adossa tranquillement contre son bureau, tout en profitant de l'air éberlué de la Gryffondor face à lui. Il avait tout son temps. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait faire taire Hermione Granger.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il haussa les sourcils, attendant son prochain geste. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle lui caresserait légèrement le front puis les joues.

La jeune femme posa une de ses mains sur son propre front, puis l'autre, sur celui du garçon. Les deux semblaient être à la même température, mais par acquis de conscience, elle vérifia ses joues.

— Bon, tu n'as pas de fièvre.  
— Oh merci, je ne savais pas, lui répliqua-t-il ironiquement d'un ton sec.  
— Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, tu peux retourner à ton manoir, ton château, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, lui rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux et en lui désignant la porte avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise.  
— Mon Dieu, les femmes, dit-il levant les yeux au ciel en tournant le dos à cette même porte.

Posant bruyamment ses mains sur le bureau d'acajou, il fit sursauter Hermione qui, surprise, releva la tête et lui jeta un regard méprisant. L'ancien Serpentard avait oublié combien elle était excitante en colère. Surtout face à lui.

— Malefoy, gronda-t-elle.

« _Pas de distraction, reviens au sujet principal Drago _» se dit-il tout en s'arrachant à la contemplation de ses lèvres roses pivoine.

— Granger. Je suis sérieux. Tu ressembles à quelqu'un dont le chien s'est fait écrasé. Enfin dans ton cas, je dirai plutôt chat pouilleux.  
— Hey ! se récria-t-elle.  
— Tu veux te venger, oui ou non ? termina Drago en l'ignorant.  
— Tu es tombé sur la tête Malefoy, lui asséna Hermione.  
— Écoute moi d'abord.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants, et Drago, sournois, en profita pour continuer, comme si elle venait de lui donner son autorisation.

— Weasley est avec Sadie parce qu'elle est belle. Elle est avec lui probablement parce qu'il se comporte comme son petit toutou mais surtout parce qu'elle aime être sous les feux de la rampe. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir de l'attention. Lorsque je t'aurai relookée, tu seras plus belle qu'elle ne le sera jamais. _À l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur,_ acheva-t-il pour lui même pendant qu'Hermione remarquait qu'il disait « Lorsque » et non « Si » dans son discours, signe du petit con arrogant qu'il était. « Ensuite nous sortirons ensemble. Une fois que la presse saura ça, ils les oublieront et il n'y en aura que pour nous pendant des jours et des jours. À nous les feux de la rampe, Weasley et Sadie seront enterrés. Toi et moi savons que tout le monde mordra à l'hameçon, fou de joie à l'idée que moi, Drago Malefoy ancien mangemort, sorte avec Hermione Granger, la miss-parfaite-héroïne-de-guerre. Le public adorera notre histoire et tu le sais. »

Une fois sa tirade achevée, Hermione le regarda ne sachant que répondre. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que la presse se régalerait de leur histoire d'amour.

— Je ne sais pas, Malefoy.  
— Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, Granger ? grogna-t-il. Je viens te chercher demain matin, à sept heures. Sois prête, finit-il d'un ton arrogant avant de sortir du bureau d'un pas sûr pendant que la jeune femme, figée, restait bouche-bée bien longtemps après que la porte fût fermée.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, elle se frotta les yeux puis se pinça, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé toute cette histoire.

* * *

Bien que débordée de travail, Hermione ne réussit pas à se concentrer du reste de la journée. Sa rencontre avec Drago Malefoy ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit. Elle soupira, avant de s'affaler sur son bureau.

« Malefoy, tu crains, » gémit-elle.

Au même moment, Blaise ouvrait la porte du bureau d'Hermione pour lui conseiller de rentrer chez elle. L'entendant prononcer le nom de son ami, il se figea et fronça les sourcils ; alors qu'il s'apprêtait à amorcer un retrait stratégique, elle l'interpella.

— Blaise ? s'enquit Hermione en levant les yeux.  
— Oui, répondit-il faiblement.  
— Tu n'as rien à voir avec cet idiot de Malefoy se ramenant dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? rit Blaise d'un air angoissé.  
— Blaise Zabini, je te jure que tu vas m'entendre !

* * *

Une fois obtenue la promesse d'un dîner de la part de son ami, Hermione rentra chez elle. Un dîner serait bien suffisant pour pardonner Blaise. En approchant de son appartement, elle s'aperçut que les affaires de Ron avaient disparues. Bien qu'elle se sente encore profondément blessée, c'était aussi bien.

« _Bon débarras _» pensa-t-elle.

Totalement obnubilée par la disparition des affaires de son ex-fiancé, elle faillit manquer la lettre posée contre la porte. L'examinant précautionneusement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était vierge, ne comportant aucun signe distinctif.

Tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges de la cuisine, elle secoua l'enveloppe et sentit quelque chose bouger dedans. Sans plus attendre, elle l'ouvrit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, assise sur son canapé et un pot de glace sur les genoux, Hermione faisait face à sa télévision. Sur l'écran, les images d'un film appelé _Le Divorce _ défilaient. Elle n'avait vu ce film qu'une fois auparavant et l'avait détesté. Aujourd'hui, elle ressentait un besoin urgent de le revoir.

« Il te fait cocu, » cria-t-elle en jetant son coussin sur l'écran de télé. Maintenant qu'elle était presque dans la même situation que l'héroïne, jouée par Naomi Watts, elle ressentait de l'affection pour elle. Bien sûr, elle n'était ni mariée, ni enceinte mais toute sa vie tournait autour de Ron. Puis de toute façon, elles se faisaient toutes avoir : les mecs n'étaient rien d'autre que des chiens en rut.

« Granger, par tous les dieux, après qui beugles-tu ? »

Hermione sursauta et tomba du canapé au son familier de la voix hautaine, avant de se relever précipitamment.

— Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous, ici, devant mon appartement ?  
— Ouvre la porte et je te le dirai, cria-t-il en retour.

Hermione ouvrit la porte. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », Drago avait disparu dans son appartement, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Mais vas-y entre Malefoy, aucun problème, » ironisa-t-elle en le suivant.

Installé dans la cuisine, le jeune homme observait les photos étalées sur la table.

— Tu les as reçues, toi aussi, dit-il comme elle entrait dans la pièce.  
— Oui, murmura Hermione en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
— Ces salauds ! Comment osent-ils ?! s'écria Drago. Hermione tressaillît en entendant la colère dans sa voix. « Ils nous ont trompés Granger. Chez moi. Dans ma maison. Dans mon lit ! » rugit-il en lui désignant une des photos où Ron et Sadie étaient nus, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait, dans un grand lit noir agrémenté de draps argentés en satin. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes alors qu'une fois de plus elle restait bouche-bée. « Et bordel, qu'est-ce que tu portes encore ? » continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Hermione s'observa. Elle portait un pantalon volontairement acheté deux tailles trop grandes et une vieille chemise qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Malgré cela, elle n'allait pas le laisser se moquer de ses fringues préférées, et de surcroit les plus confortables. Croisant les bras, elle déclara d'un ton buté :

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Drago lui jeta un regard scrutateur, cherchant à déterminer si elle était folle.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses négatives à dire sur ces habits Granger. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi la Belette t'a quittée. Sa mère porte probablement des habits plus sexys que les tiens, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

À ces mots, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Juste comme elle commençait à avoir de la peine pour lui, il se comportait comme un idiot, un parfait idiot.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va commencer un jour plus tôt » dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il transplana.

Trébuchant à l'arrivée, Hermione pesta après l'ex-Serpentard. Elle était encore un peu étourdie par sa visite et par son voyage, tous deux imprévus. Reprenant ses esprits, elle observa son environnement. À sa plus grande horreur, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient dans un magasin de lingerie.


	3. Chapitre 3

Credits : Simply Irresistible by bookworm1993

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

— Tu m'as emmenée dans un magasin de lingerie ? siffla Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.  
— En réalité, c'est un sex-shop.  
— Quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune femme hystérique. Tu es vraiment con ! dit-elle comme elle le frappait sur l'épaule.  
— Je blague Granger. C'est un magasin de vêtements spécialisé en lingerie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais avant d'avoir pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, une femme s'avança vers eux. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée que les autres vendeuses, affichant une crinière de longs cheveux fins de couleur grise et un sourire accueillant.

— Drago ?  
— Lisa, tu es toute en beauté ce soir, commenta le jeune homme en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
— Toujours aussi charmeur à ce que je vois. - Drago lui adressa un sourire joueur - Mais qui est cette jeune femme avec toi ?

Se déplaçant sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse voir son invitée, il les présenta :

— Lisa, Hermione Granger. Granger, une vieille amie de ma mère, Lisa.  
— Oh mon Dieu ! La vraie Hermione Granger ? demanda Lisa.  
— Et ouais. On a besoin de nouveaux habits pour elle. Évidemment.

Drago articula si peu le dernier mot, qu'Hermione ne l'entendit pas.

— Ca suffit jeune homme, le réprimanda Lisa en prenant les mesures d'Hermione. « Hmm » dit-elle avant de tirer sur son large t-shirt, ce qui la moula : « 85C, n'est-ce pas ? ».

La Gryffondor devint rouge brique alors que Drago la fixait les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu as un sacré potentiel pour devenir une très belle jeune femme.  
— Hmm, merci, dit Hermione d'un ton embarrassé. _Une fois qu'ils seraient seuls,_ pensa-t-elle, _elle tuerait Malefoy_.  
— Alors Drago, quel genre de vêtements avais-tu en tête ?  
— D'abord des tenues pour la nuit, dit-il en regardant celle de la jeune femme avec écœurement tandis qu'elle croisait les bras et le fixait d'un regard noir. Des tenues de travail qui mettront en évidence sa silhouette. Des tenues de tous les jours. Pense aussi à quelque chose de léger pour le soleil. Quelques robes de cocktail. Et une robe de soirée. Et pour finir de la lingerie. La plus sexy que tu aies, avec dentelles et froufrous. Un minimum décent quand même, déclara Drago pensivement.

Bouche-bée, Hermione se tenait debout, continuant à le fixer, le regard noir.

— Drago Malefoy... Tu... Je... Tu... Je ne suis pas d'accord ! bafouilla-t-elle.

* * *

— Granger, tu vas sortir de là oui ? cria Drago assis dans un fauteuil, en plein milieu du salon d'essayage privé.  
— Non !  
— Merlin, les femmes ne peuvent pas être aussi chiantes...  
— Je ressemble à une... prostituée !  
— Granger, je ne pense pas que ce soit possib... se stoppa-t-il en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Hermione venait juste d'ouvrir le rideau.

— Quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait porter ça pour dormir ?

Obnubilé par toutes les parties dénudées visibles, Drago resta muet. Il y en avait beaucoup trop.

— Chérie, on ne porte pas ce genre d'habit pour dormir mais pour d'autres... activités, dit Lisa en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Voici quelques sous-vêtements à essayer aussi.

Elle s'éloigna après les avoir accrochés dans sa cabine d'essayage.

— Malefoy, tourne la tête ! s'exclama Hermione en se servant du rideau pour se cacher alors que Drago soupirait, déçu de la disparition de l'objet de son attention. Par Merlin, tu es vraiment un mec dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Merci.  
— Ce n'est pas un compliment, grommela-t-elle.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, lui renvoyant uniquement un petit sourire narquois. Hermione grogna avant de refermer le rideau.

— Je me change.  
— D'accord. Passe-moi le vêtement une fois que tu auras fini.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu veux voir s'il peut t'aller ?  
— Granger, dit Drago en faisant une grimace. C'est dégoûtant.  
— Qui s'excuse, s'accuse. _**_  
— Hein ? demanda-t-il d'un air confus.  
— Non rien, c'est un dicton moldu, soupira Hermione en ouvrant à nouveau le rideau.

Cette fois-ci, elle portait une jupe crayon accompagnée d'une chemise. Seulement cette dernière avait un décolleté en V un petit peu trop plongeant à son goût, laissant apparaitre plus de peau qu'Hermione le jugeait nécessaire.

— Attache tes cheveux, dit Drago l'air étourdi.  
— Quoi ?  
— Granger, fais ce que je te dis.

Surprise, Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de néanmoins relever ses cheveux en un chignon. Immédiatement, Drago regretta sa demande. En effet, à l'époque de Poudlard, il avait pris l'habitude d'imaginer ses professeurs et la bibliothécaire assises sur leurs bureaux, détachant leurs coiffures sévères, et relâchant ainsi leurs cheveux avant de les secouer au vent d'un air sexy... et à cet instant précis, Granger en était la parfaite illustration.

— Dis, le professeur McGonagall ne t'obséderait-elle pas, par hasard ?  
— Quoi ? Non ! Où as-tu trouvé cette idée ? demanda Drago d'un air dégoûté.  
— Tu me fixes comme un morceau de viande, et je ressemble à McGonagall coiffée et habillée ainsi.  
— Si elle ressemblait vraiment à ça, j'aurai fait plus attention en classe, murmura-t-il.  
— Tu pourrais parler plus fort ? demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas compris.

Heureusement.

* * *

Après de nombreux essais supplémentaires, et cela sous les décisions incontestables de Drago, Hermione était épuisée. Le jeune homme ne manqua pas le bâillement qu'elle essaya de cacher alors en lui présentant une longue robe noire qu'il avait personnellement surnommée « la très moche tenue de religieuse ». Regardant sa montre après avoir lui aussi baillé, il s'aperçut qu'il était minuit passé.

— Remets tes hideux - pardon - tes habits, Granger. Je te ramène chez toi avant que tu ne tombes endormie par terre.  
— Ils ne sont pas hideux, se défendit faiblement Hermione.  
— Granger, ils le sont.

La jeune femme leva ses mains en l'air, abandonnant la dispute idiote. Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ce geste.

— Lisa, nous reviendrons plus tard. Elle est épuisée.  
— Je vois ça. Si je trouve de nouvelles tenues intéressantes, je les mettrais de côté pour toi.  
— Merci Lisa, dit Drago en l'embrassant sur la joue. Pour l'instant nous prenons ces six articles, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une chemise de nuit, une tenue de travail, une robe décontractée qui l'avait perturbé, deux ensembles de lingerie qu'elle avait été forcée de lui montrer et une robe de cocktail. Est-ce que tu peux aussi leur jeter un sort anti-combustion ?  
— Tu es totalement paranoïaque Malefoy, soupira–t-elle.  
— Je te connais Granger, répondit-il alors qu'Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, lui tirait la langue. Très mature, dit-il en s'appuyant tranquillement sur le comptoir.  
— Lisa, si vous pouviez m'envoyer la facture par hibou, je vous fe…  
— Granger, j'ai déjà payé.  
— Quoi ? Mais comment, je suis seulement partie quelques minutes.  
— Tous les articles ont été débités du compte de Mr Malefoy dès qu'il les a approuvés, expliqua Lisa.  
—Tu as un compte affilié spécialement à ce magasin ? demanda Hermione ébahie.

* * *

Contrairement à Hermione qui tomba dans les bras de Morphée à la seconde où sa tête toucha l'oreiller, Drago eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. De nombreuses pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Certes, Sadie était plus jolie que Granger, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron l'avait préférée à la lionne. Bien que cette dernière soit tellement intelligente que cela en devenait blessant, elle possédait une répartie hors du commun. Ses répliques piquantes étaient beaucoup plus intéressantes que les nombreux ragots de Sadie ; et à dire la vérité, cette soirée avait été bien plus amusante que n'importe quel rendez-vous avec son ex petite-amie.

Après avoir longuement débattu avec lui-même, Drago s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, l'expression choquée que Weasley aborderait lorsqu'il aurait achevé la transformation physique de Granger, imprimée sur sa rétine.

* * *

Se réveillant brutalement, Hermione jaillit du lit. Elle n'avait pas entendu son alarme sonner et il était 6h20. Dans moins de 30 minutes, elle devait être prête. Prenant rapidement une douche, elle manqua de glisser en sortant. Elle avait la tête tellement à l'envers, que cela lui prit 5 minutes pour enfiler son peignoir dans le bon sens. Tout en se faisant un café et quelques tartines, elle se lava les dents, et attrapa les premiers habits disponibles dans son armoire. Puis, la poudre de cheminette à la main, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. La jeune femme gémit avant d'aller ouvrir tout en sachant déjà qu'elle serait en retard.

— Combien de fois je dois te dire que tes habits sont hideux, Granger ?  
— Tu n'as rien à dire, rétorqua brutalement Hermione. Je suis en retard alors…  
— Granger, on est samedi.

Hermione vacilla.

— On est samedi, répéta-t-elle toute étourdie.  
— On est samedi, articula clairement Drago.  
— Oh. Je me suis habillée pour rien alors, dit Hermione en baissant le regard vers ses vêtements.  
— Tu appelles ça « habillée » ?  
— La ferme, Malefoy. D'où vient cette obsession de se moquer de mes tenues ?  
— J'essaie seulement de te faire comprendre, subtilement, que tu dois jeter toute ta garde-robe et ne garder que nos achats d'hier.  
— Subtil ? Mes fesses oui, ricana Hermione.  
— Très élégant pour une femme, dit sèchement Drago.  
— Encore une fois, Malefoy, la ferme.  
— Je le ferai une fois que tu porteras la robe que nous avons achetée hier.  
— Que nous avons achetée ? Tu veux dire que tu m'as forcée à essayer pour ensuite l'acheter ?  
— C'est un détail, rétorqua Drago en agitant la main d'un air désinvolte.  
— Et si je refuse, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?  
— Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir Granger.

* * *

Hermione s'observait dans le miroir. Bien sûr la robe était très belle, mais un petit peu trop osée pour sortir en pleine journée. À son avis. Ce n'était pas le genre de robe qu'elle avait déjà portée ou même rêvé de mettre. Cela mettait en valeur ses formes, ce qui la dérangeait.

— Tu es décemment habillée ?  
— Non !  
— J'entre.  
— Drago Malefoy ! hurla Hermione.  
— Mon Dieu, tu m'as menti. J'aurai dû le deviner, évidemment.  
— Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? se renfrogna Hermione. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te jeter de sort, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant brutalement vers lui.  
— Je suis trop beau.  
— Ca ne suffit pas, _princesse_, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans la poitrine  
— On y va maintenant, dit Drago avant qu'elle ne puisse lui faire plus de mal.

Il transplana immédiatement. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, Hermione s'était préparée.

— Ca me rappelle que je devais te tuer hier, et que je ne l'ai pas encore fait, ce qui ne saurait tarder, dit la jeune femme dès qu'elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds.  
— Oui oui. Allez Granger, ouvre les yeux.  
— Je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir.  
— Tu peux rester ici comme une idiote, si tu préfères, peu m'importe personnellement.

À contrecœur, Hermione ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Des murs de marbre blanc, vierges d'objet, les entouraient. De nombreux lavabos, sièges et autres meubles de coiffeur étaient disposés autour d'elle.

— Salout, Drrrrraago, dit-une voix avec un fort accent.

Se retournant vers l'origine de la voix, Hermione faillit s'évanouir. Tant de beauté. De magnifiques cheveux blonds, encore plus fins que ceux de Malefoy. Des yeux verts la fixant profondément, mais d'un vert chaleureux qui lui rappelait le printemps. Même son accent était sublime. Elle devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un accent scandinave, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas totalement sûre. De toutes les manières, il était l'une des plus belles personnes qu'elle ait jamais vue.

— Gustav, voici ton nouveau sujet d'étude, dit Drago sortant Hermione de sa rêverie.  
— Ahh, je voois. Suiveeez-moi.  
— Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde, laissa échapper Hermione alors que ses deux compagnons se figeaient.

Drago fronça les sourcils pendant que Gustav riait légèrement.

— Je l'apprrrrrrécie déjà.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait finir par s'évanouir devant son accent, comme si ses jambes se liquéfiaient. Le remarquant, Drago, l'air contrarié, déclara :

— Arrête avec cet accent Gusty.  
— Mais cette jeune femme aime ça, plaida Gustav avec un parfait accent anglais.

Hermione cilla, surprise de sa transformation alors que Drago ne répondait pas.

— Ahh, possessif ?

* * *

_Note de traduction : _

_(**) Dans la version originale, la phrase est _« _If the shoes fits _»_. L_'_expression _« _If the shoes fits, wear it _»_ est l_'é_quivalent des expressions fran_ç_aises _« _Si le chapeau te vas, porte le _»_ ou encore _« _Qui se sent morveux, qu_'_il se mouche _»_. Cela signifie en gros _« _Si tu te sens concern_é_, ce n_'_est pas sans raison _»_. Les deux traductions idiomatiques n_'é_tant pas tr_è_s courantes, j_'_ai h_é_sit_é_ entre diff_é_rentes propositions. _« _Il n_'_y a que la v_é_rit_é_ qui blesse _»_, _« _Qui ne dit mot, consent _»_, _« _Qui ne nie, consent _»_. Au final, j_'_ai choisie l_'_expression _« _Qui s_'_excuse, s_'_accuse _»_. Aucune de ces phrases n_'é_tant parfaites, j_'_ai fait un choix arbitraire. Par rapport au reste de l_'_histoire : il faut consid_é_rer que cette expression est moldue, ce qui explique que Drago ne la comprenne pas. Cette traduction reste tr_è_s al_é_atoire, donc si quelqu_'_un a une meilleure solution, n_'_h_é_sitez pas !_


	4. Chapitre 4

Credits : Simply Irresistible by bookworm1993

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

— Hmm.. réfléchit Gustav en observant Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites, princesse ? s'enquit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules ; et alors qu'il la fixait par le biais du miroir, elle se mit à rougir comme une adolescente.  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, répondit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.  
— Il n'y a rien de particulier qui te fasse envie ? interrogea le propriétaire du salon, d'un ton affable.  
— Et bien je ne sais - Non. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai besoin d'un vrai changement, on va tout couper, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, sans s'apercevoir que Gustav fronçait les sourcils.  
— Tout ?! Plus de cheveux longs ? s'étonna-t-il en désignant les boucles qui encadraient son visage.

Hermione, soudainement silencieuse, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— Par Merlin ! Granger ! Moi vivant, il est hors de question que tu te coupes tout ça ! intervint Drago.  
— Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Malefoy. Ce sont mes cheveux.  
— Les pauvres. Ils mériteraient peut-être de meilleurs soins.

Hermione, furieuse, lui envoya un regard noir qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Ils étaient plus têtus l'un que l'autre.

— Fais-lui un léger balayage. Pas trop, juste les pointes. Pas plus de trois ou quatre centimètres. Est-ce qu'un dégradé lui conviendrait ? questionna le jeune homme en consultant Gustav du regard.  
— Oui, ce serait pas mal, répondit l'artiste capillaire examinant ses cheveux.  
— Dégage-lui le devant du visage. Elle a un fin visage et ça le mettra plus en valeur. Fais-lui quelques mèches en plus. Pas besoin d'une coloration, sa couleur de cheveux est naturellement lumineuse. Hmm... Ah oui, quel est-ce masque que ma mère réclame à chaque fois qu'elle vient ?  
— Excuse-moi, Malefoy ?  
— Oui, Granger ? dit-il de façon agacée comme s'il répondait à un enfant attardé.  
— Ne le prends pas mal, mais... Es-tu homosexuel ?

Un vif d'or passa, temps pendant lequel Drago, bouche-bée, fixait Hermione. Gênée, elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'air innocent.

— Je vous aime un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe, Mademoiselle Granger, ricana Gustav d'une voix forte, interrompant ainsi l'instant de silence.

Installant Hermione auprès des lave-têtes, leur ami coiffeur commença à s'occuper de ses cheveux et laissa Drago bouder dans son coin. Le jeune Serpentard, de son côté, s'assit sur le canapé, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et se mit à lire divers documents d'un air concentré. Ces dossiers concernaient son travail, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper ces derniers jours.

* * *

Confortablement allongée dans son siège, les yeux mi-clos, Hermione se força à résister à l'envie de gémir de plaisir lorsque Gustav se mit à lui masser le crâne.

— L'eau est-elle à bonne température ?  
— C'est parfait, soupira-t-elle de bien-être.  
— Alors ? Depuis combien de temps, toi et Drago sortez ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent immédiatement sous le coup de la surprise.

— Quoi ? Mais non ! On ne sort pas ensemble du tout, d'où vous vient cette idée ?  
— Tu plaisantes, dit Gustav l'air étonné. C'est impossible, vous dégagez une telle tension sexuelle, expliqua-t-il alors qu'Hermione restait sous le choc. Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, il continua : Vous vous chamaillez comme un vieux couple. On croirait voir mes grands-parents lorsqu'ils se disputent.  
— N'importe quoi, on ne fait pas ça ! s'exclama sa cliente.  
— Si, on le fait Granger. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu entends par « tension sexuelle », mon cher Gustav ? interrogea Drago en levant brièvement les yeux de ses documents, relatifs aux dernières statistiques de sa société.  
— Tu vas me dire que tu ne la sens pas ? Impossible, elle est tellement forte qu'on en a du mal à respirer.  
— Gusty, la ferme, répliqua le Serpentard sans s'apercevoir que le coiffeur souriait face à son absence de déni.  
— Drago Malefoy !  
— Hermione Granger ! l'imita-t-il.  
— On ne se chamaille pas comme un vieux couple !  
— En réalité, si, on le fait. On l'a toujours fait. Même à Poudlard, quand tu m'as frappé en troisième année. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs absolument pas justifié.  
— Non, c'est vrai, mais je me suis sentie beaucoup mieux après.  
— Alors… c'était une sorte de gestion de la colère ? s'énerva-t-il en la fixant.  
— Ouais, tu peux appeler ça comme ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
— Tu sais, les femmes violentes n'attirent pas vraiment les hommes.  
— Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai voulu être attirante à tes yeux ? Tu n'étais qu'un sale gamin arrogant et pourri gâté avec des manières pires encore que celles de Touffu.  
— Nom de Dieu, c'est qui encore celui-là ? _Touffu_ ? questionna-t-il l'air perplexe.  
— Un chien à trois têtes.  
— Tu me compares à un chien à trois têtes ? s'offusqua Drago d'un ton sec.  
— Oui, et pour te dire la vérité, j'aurai préféré sa compagnie plutôt que la tienne ce jour-là.

Drago, une fois de plus vexé, marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Mais ni Hermione, ni Gustav ne le comprirent.

— Tu as vraiment frappé Drago quand vous étiez au collège ? murmura ce dernier.  
— Oui, en plein dans le nez. Mais je ne sais pas si je lui ai cassé quelque chose, avoua Hermione, pensive. Hé Malefoy, je t'ai cassé quelque chose ce jour-là ?  
— Non, tu as juste blessé mon égo, grogna-t-il en réponse.  
— Quel dommage ! soupira-t-elle.  
— Granger, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire.  
— Tu es merveilleuse, Hermione Granger, dit Gustav en riant. Si je n'étais pas déjà fou amoureux de ma femme, je n'hésiterais pas à aller frapper à ta porte.

Tout en rougissant sous le compliment, Hermione ressentit une pointe de déception. Il lui semblait que les meilleurs garçons étaient toujours pris. Ou gays.

— Vous êtes marié ?  
— Oui, depuis cinq ans. Mais on s'aime toujours comme au premier jour.  
— C'est tellement beau**,** soupira la jeune femme. J'étais censée me marier. Dans deux semaines.  
— Oh ! Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-il, haussant les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui avait levé la tête à la tournure que prenait la conversation.  
— Mon fiancé... il m'a trompée avec Sadie Rayne, dit Hermione, les yeux presque clos et d'un sourire triste.  
— Sadie Rayne ! Tu veux dir.. s'interrompit-il en fixant Drago qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
— Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas raconté ça plus tôt vous deux ? Hermione Granger, lorsque tu quitteras mon salon, même Aphrodite brûlera d'envie de te ressembler, déclara-t-il, les yeux brillants de détermination, mais avec un sourire. Puis il se mit à crier : Mesdames ! Il faut une heure pour que le masque fasse effet ! Cheryl, tu épiles son visage. Andy, tu es une petite fée des problèmes de peau. Utilise les meilleures crèmes et lotions que tu aies. Sa peau doit devenir plus douce que celle d'un nouveau-né. Ensuite, je travaillerai ses cheveux en utilisant les meilleurs produits que nous ayons. Lindsay, les ongles. Pédicure. Manucure. Tout le tralala.

Hermione, trop surprise pour avoir un seul geste de réaction, se laissa entraîner par les trois jeunes femmes. Sitôt qu'elle eut quitté la salle, Gustav se tourna vers Drago et le fixa. « Tu as beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer, il me semble. »

Drago déglutit.

* * *

— Attends… Laisse-moi résumer ce que tu viens d'expliquer. Toi… et Hermione… avez été ensemble au collège. Et vous n'étiez pas spécialement en bons termes ?  
— C'est un euphémisme. Elle me haïssait. Et, pour ma part, j'ai été éduqué en considérant que les gens comme elle, les _sang-de-bourbes_, étaient des moins-que-rien.  
— Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne penses plus ça, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Gustav d'un ton sec.  
— Bien sûr que non, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi chiante qu'à l'époque du collège.

Gustav leva les yeux au ciel.

— Continuons ; Hermione était fiancée à un idiot du nom de Ron Weasley jusqu'à avant-hier, idiot dont elle était probablement amoureuse depuis ses quinze ans.  
— Malheureusement, mais je me demande bien pourquoi. Il était aussi brillant que les limaces qu'il vomissait, grommela Drago alors que Gustav le questionnait du regard. Une autre fois, écarta-t-il d'un revers de la main.  
— Alors… Sadie t'a trompé avec le fiancé d'Hermione, et inversement ?  
— Oui.  
— Et tu as soudainement décidé de t'immiscer dans sa vie et de la forcer à se relooker ? Tout ça dans le seul but de sortir avec elle et de te venger ?  
— Et bien...  
— Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es totalement stupide ou simplement un homme dont le déni est aussi flagrant que le nez au milieu de sa figure.  
— Par déni, tu entends quoi exactement ?  
— Que tu es attiré par Hermione Granger, et que tu l'as probablement toujours été.  
— Je ne suis pas attiré par Granger. Beurk ! Tu aurais dû la voir, ce matin, dans son espèce de truc immonde. J'ai dû la forcer à mettre cette robe.  
— Comment peux-tu rester indifférent devant elle ? Avec ses yeux bleu lumineux sous le solei…  
— Ils sont noisette, espèce de stupide imbécile. Et ils ne brillent pas spécialement.

Gustav sourit. Drago venait juste de tomber dans son piège.

— Ah oui ? Et comment sais-tu qu'ils ne brillent pas spécialement et qu'ils sont noisette ?

Rougissant, Drago réalisa qu'il venait de se faire manipuler. Ah, il s'était bien fait avoir. Se maudissant, il marmonna des injures dans sa barbe. Peut-être était-il attiré par Granger, qui sait ? Après tout, il restait un jeune homme plein d'ardeur, et elle, tout simplement une jeune personne aux attraits physiques féminins. Puis tout le monde sait bien que les hormones n'en font jamais qu'à leur tête ! Alors qu'il continuait ses réflexions intérieures, Cheryl toqua à la porte.

— Mademoiselle Granger est prête à se faire coiffer, annonça-t-elle.  
— J'arrive. Toi, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne et que je m'occupe de toi, dit Gustav en regardant le jeune homme avec insistance ; puis il s'éclipsa.

* * *

— Voyons voir ça, dit Gustav en arrivant devant Hermione et en la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Laisse-moi t'observer un peu, lui intima-t-il attrapant son menton et basculant son visage dans tous les sens. Hmm, très bien, Cheryl, tu as fait du bon boulot. Ni trop, ni pas assez, mais juste ce qu'il faut de poils ou petits cheveux en moins. Maintenant, les ongles.

Hermione lui montra ses mains et ses pieds.

— Lindsay appelle ça _Tokyo Pearl_.  
— Un vernis noir ne correspondait pas vraiment à Hermione, expliqua la prothésiste ongulaire. Alors j'ai pensé à un blanc nacré. C'est élégant et celui lui convient parfaitement. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que nous allons lancer une nouvelle mode, et que bientôt le blanc remplacera le noir.  
— Très astucieux. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est parfait. Bien, Lindsay, dit à Andy d'être prête à la maquiller dans environ une demi-heure.

Gustav emmena à nouveau Hermione au niveau des lave-têtes afin de rapidement lui rincer son masque. Ses cheveux étaient désormais bien plus doux et brillaient même un peu plus. La ramenant à la chaise, il se mit au travail faisant appel à ses talents de magicien, sa brosse fétiche à la main.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Drago avait fini de lire ses dossiers, installé dans le bureau de Gustav, mais ce dernier n'était toujours pas venu le chercher. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu se faufiler discrètement dans le salon de coiffure, mais quel intérêt ? Son ami coiffeur l'enguirlanderait sûrement, lui criant dessus dans quelque langage qu'il ne comprendrait même pas… Et, pour être honnête, il espérait être surpris par le résultat.

Inoccupé, ses pensées se mirent à divaguer.

Poudlard. Il y a des années. Granger et lui se détestaient ardemment. À tel point que les mots restaient insuffisants pour l'exprimer. Mais, bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir du respect pour elle. Elle était le cerveau du Trio et il semblait évident que Potter serait mort depuis longtemps en son absence. Il en parierait même l'héritage des Malefoy. En dépit de ce respect, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle était une gamine prétentieuse qui croyait toujours tout savoir.

Puis, Voldemort était tombé. Une seconde fois. Et Poudlard leur avait proposé de revenir faire une septième année. De recommencer cette année qu'ils avaient perdue. Et c'est cette année-là qui avait profondément changé leur relation.

De son côté, lui n'était revenu que sous l'insistance de sa mère. Au premier abord, il avait été horrifié de découvrir que seuls quelques Serpentards étaient revenus avec lui : Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass, Théodore Nott et deux autres dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'apprendre les noms. Ces jeunes Serpentards, rejetés par le reste de l'école.  
Et comme si tout n'était pas déjà assez mauvais, leur nouveau professeur de potion avait décidé de faire des binômes. Granger et lui. Partenaires. Pour le reste de l'année. La première semaine avait été désastreuse : ils se contentaient de travailler comme si l'autre n'existait pas, s'ignorant. Évidemment, ce manque de communication finit par aboutir à doubler certains ingrédients. Et les conduisit tout droit à une catastrophe.

Les deux meilleurs élèves en potion responsables de la plus grosse catastrophe de l'année. Pire que Londubat et Finnigan ensemble ! Ce fut même probablement la plus imposante et bruyante explosion de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Si bruyante qu'elle fut, du coup, associée à l'une des plus importantes punitions jamais vue. Pendant deux mois, ils passèrent leurs soirées en retenue. Ensemble.  
Une trêve implicite apparut entre eux, doucement. Sans elle, aucun des jeunes gens n'aurait pu survivre en retenue. Bientôt, ils devinrent même civils l'un envers l'autre, ne récoltant plus qu'optimal sur optimal en potion.

Développant une sorte d'amitié, ou plutôt, de relation cordiale emprunte de respect, ils se mirent à discuter de nombreux sujets d'intérêts communs et rangèrent leurs baguettes, désormais inutiles. C'est à cette période qu'il se mit à la voir différemment. Alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus jolie chaque jour, il appréciait passer du temps en sa compagnie : il savait qu'elle était franche et lui disait clairement ce qu'elle pensait, et c'était très rafraichissant. Il finit même par s'avouer une petite attirance pour elle. Et pourquoi pas un peu plus.

Puis il assista à l'Évènement. Elle était assise à table, en train de dîner, lorsque Weasley et Potter arrivèrent. Ils n'étaient plus élèves à Poudlard, mais venaient régulièrement lui rendre visite. Et là, la Belette lui proposa de sortir avec lui. Comme ça. En plein milieu du repas. Dans la Grande Salle. Dès lors, tout changea.

Leur relation devint de plus en plus tendue sous la pression de Weasley, qui lui avait interdit de le fréquenter. Pas qu'elle l'ait écouté, oh ça non, mais cela semblait de plus en plus compliqué à gérer pour elle. Les disputes, la jalousie de Ron, discuter avec Drago. Alors ce dernier fit la seule chose qui lui semblait utile : il devint distant. Immédiatement, elle alla mieux : elle arrêta de rechercher sa compagnie et cessa ainsi de se disputer avec son petit-ami.

Et voilà où ils en étaient désormais. Weasley lui avait brisé le cœur, à elle, en la trompant avec sa petite-amie, à lui. De son côté, Drago la forçait à se relooker de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait évident que s'ils n'avaient pas été partenaires de potions au cours de cette dernière année, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Elle l'aurait jeté hors de son bureau d'un bon coup de baguette au lieu de le laisser lui parler. Elle devait avoir gardé une certaine confiance en lui, même après toutes ces années.

« Drago, tu es prêt ? »

La voix de Gustav interrompit ses pensées comme ce dernier entrait dans la pièce. D'un ton désinvolte, le jeune homme acquiesça et son ami se déplaça sur le côté. Cachée derrière lui, _Elle_ apparut, laissant Drago sans un souffle.

― Malefoy ? demanda Hermione en attendant un commentaire.  
― Tu as l'air… Ah, tu es carrément mieux comme ça Granger.  
― Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça, Drago, s'impatienta Gustav. Elle ressemble à une déesse.  
― Très bien. Granger, tu es magnifique. Même un aveugle ne pourrait le nier, déclara-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.  
― Oh, Drago tu es vraiment un crétin, se désespéra le coiffeur en secouant la tête. De son côté, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
― Mets ça sur le compte des Malefoy, dit le jeune homme du même nom en quittant le bureau de Gustav.  
― Hors de question, c'est la maison qui offre, répondit ce dernier.  
― Non mais moi aussi j'ai de l'argent. Je ne suis pas une mendiante, je vais payer, tenta de protester la jeune femme.  
― Hors de question, répéta Gustav en secouant négativement la tête.  
― Gustav ! s'exclama impatiemment le jeune homme blond.  
― Drago, je n'accepterai pas. Ça me fait plus que plaisir de mettre en évidence tes atouts et de te transformer en une créature de rêve, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione.  
― Mais Gu… soupira-t-elle tout en rougissant sous le compliment du coiffeur.  
― Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je n'accepterai pas. Tu pourras toujours me remercier en me racontant la réaction de ton fétide ex-fiancé lorsqu'il te verra comme ça, dit-il en lui souriant tendrement.  
― D'accord, se résigna la jeune femme.

De son côté, Drago fronça les sourcils.

― Bon, maintenant vous feriez mieux de partir. On est samedi matin, vous n'avez donc rien à faire ?  
― Bien sûr que si, répondit Drago. On doit faire les magasins.  
― Encore… gémit Hermione.  
― Oui, il nous reste quelq…  
― Non, non, non. Non, quand tu as une aussi belle femme à tes côtés, tu ne peux pas te contenter de faire du shopping ! Vous allez vous balader, et laisser les gens s'extasier sur votre passage, dit sévèrement Gustav alors que le visage d'Hermione se décomposait.  
― Quelle excellente idée tu as là Gustav ! Tu peux nous réserver un fiacre_**_ pour aller jusqu'au Plaza ?  
― Parfait. Je connais un conducteur très fiable, je l'appelle immédiatement, déclara leur ami coiffeur, excité, avant de s'engouffrer dans son bureau.  
― Drago Malefoy ! Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien que je déteste attirer l'attention !  
― Ah bon ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu es amie avec Potter ?  
― Ce n'est pas la même chose.  
― Si, ça l'est, asséna le jeune homme tout en sortant trente gallions de sa poche en ayant l'air de chercher quelque chose.  
― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
― J'essaie de trouver un endroit pour cacher l'argent, histoire qu'il ne le trouve qu'une fois que nous serons partis.  
― Oh oui, excellente idée. Laisse-moi en mettre un peu aussi.

Quelques minutes après avoir trouvé la cachette idéale pour leur généreux pourboire, Gustav revint les voir, et les informa que leur fiacre arrivait.

― N'oubliez pas de tomber amoureux, dit Gustav en refermant les portes derrière eux.  
― Lorsqu'il arrêtera d'être un crétin.  
― Lorsqu'elle arrêtera d'être une je-sais-tout.

Gustav rit en les voyant s'éloigner. Souriant, il leur adressa un signe de main.

― Cheryl, si jamais Sadie Rayne me demande pour une coloration, rappelle-moi de les lui teindre, accidentellement, en vert.  
― C'est noté, Chef.  
― Euh… Chef ? Pourquoi le vase est plein de gallions ? demanda Andy.

Dans ses mains se tenait un magnifique vase sculpté. Habituellement, celui-ci était rempli de fleurs, mais avec la matinée chargée qu'ils avaient eue, personne n'avait eu le temps de s'en soucier. Aujourd'hui, le vase était rempli de gallions. À ras-bord.

* * *

_Note de traduction :_

_(**) Le mot « carriage » de la VO pouvait être traduit par les termes « transport », « véhicule » ou encore « fiacre ». Ma vision des choses est que Drago et Hermione vont se déplacer dans le monde sorcier sur une avenue du même acabit que le Chemin de Traverse. J'avais pensé à une traduction style magicotaxi ou balai d'apparat mais au final le mot fiacre me semblait le plus respectueux de la traduction et le plus logique. Bien que je ne sois pas l'auteur, j'ai imaginé ça comme un fiacre tiré par des sombrals, un peu comme les diligences de Poudlard. La seule différence étant que la diligence est fermée et le fiacre ouvert (on va dire). Mais je vous laisse imaginer ça comme vous le voulez. Si vous avez une proposition de traduction différente, n'hésitez pas !_


	5. Chapitre 5

Credits : Simply Irresistible by bookworm1993

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

Le lendemain matin, dimanche, Hermione s'éveilla au son de légers coups frappés à sa fenêtre. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha et trouva sur son rebord une magnifique chouette, d'un brun profond comme du chocolat. Cette dernière portait un paquet entre ses pattes et une lettre dans son bec. La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant ainsi entrer l'imposante chouette qui déposa son colis sur le lit avant d'aller se percher sur le porte-manteau.

« À qui appartiens-tu donc ? » murmura Hermione en caressant le plumage de la chouette.

Attrapant ensuite la lettre du bec de la belle chouette marron, elle fut surprise de constater que rien n'était écrit sur l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit, intriguée, et y découvrit une bague. Faite d'or jaune, elle était agrémentée de petits saphirs ovales sertis autour de deux magnifiques perles de culture d'un blanc immaculé. Il s'agissait de la bague qu'elle avait repérée lorsque Malefoy - non, puisqu'ils étaient sensés sortir ensemble il paraissait inconcevable qu'ils s'appellent par leur nom de famille : les prénoms étaient donc désormais de mise - lorsque Drago l'avait emmenée faire du shopping. Une femme était alors en train de l'essayer et Hermione n'avait pu détacher son regard du bijou, en tombant immédiatement amoureuse.

Les perles de culture avaient toujours été ses pierres favorites, tout comme celles de sa mère avant elle. Hermione avait l'habitude, petite, de l'observer mettre ses bijoux, boucles d'oreilles et colliers ornés de perles éclatantes. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, elle rêvait de porter ces perles et d'avoir l'air aussi élégant que sa mère. Son père lui avait même offert, pour ses huit ans, un joli tour de cou assorti d'une perle en pendentif qu'elle avait longtemps porté avant qu'il ne devienne trop petit pour elle.

Une fois de plus, elle regarda l'enveloppe. Vide. Puis, sur le rabat intérieur, elle aperçut un petit mot, écrit avec le plus grand soin.

_Pour aller avec ton vernis à ongle.  
DM_

Fixant le message d'un air interloqué, Hermione se mit à rire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça possible, même en un million d'années : Drago Malefoy venait de lui acheter une bague. Il l'avait bien eue. Si quelqu'un avait osé lui dire, ne serait-ce qu'hier, qu'il lui achèterait un bijou, elle l'aurait envoyé au diable. Surtout après les mots que le jeune homme lui avait adressés en s'apercevant que la bague lui plaisait. Elle se souvenait même de ses paroles exactes : « J'aurai dû savoir que tu aimerais cette bague bon marché, Grang'ermione. »

Souriante, elle glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Il lui allait parfaitement.

« J'aurai dû me douter que tu appartenais à Malefoy » déclara la jeune femme tout en offrant une poignée de miam-hibou à l'élégante chouette. Habituellement, elle réservait ce genre de friandise à la chouette d'Harry, Honor.

Rapidement, la chouette avala les douceurs reçues, puis, observa la jeune femme de ses grands yeux bruns. Cette dernière, après avoir rapidement rédigé un mot de remerciement, le lui attacha à la patte. La messagère picora affectueusement les quelques graines restantes dans sa main avant de s'envoler rejoindre son maître et Hermione la regarda partir, la fixant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un point dans le ciel. Puis, elle ferma ses yeux, savourant la sensation des rayons du soleil contre son visage.

Aujourd'hui était _le_ dimanche. Elle était invitée au brunch annuel des Weasley, auquel elle aurait dû se rendre en compagnie de son fiancé. Mais les choses étaient différentes désormais : elle n'était plus avec Ron et se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas pour autant absent au repas. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, deux autres chouettes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'une lui était familière ; il s'agissait de la chouette d'Harry, alors que l'autre n'était qu'un simple coursier de La Gazette du Sorcier, qui jeta son exemplaire du journal avant de partir. Elle attrapa la lettre de son ami, et l'ouvrit.

_Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai essayé de t'appeler de nombreuses fois hier mais tu n'as jamais répondu.  
Je suis vraiment désolé de cette histoire avec Ron.  
Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis à une pincée de poudre de cheminette. N'hésite surtout pas.  
Est-ce que tu assisteras au brunch d'aujourd'hui ? Je t'en prie, viens.  
Tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue même si Ron et toi n'êtes plus ensemble.  
Harry_

Hermione sourit tristement avant d'écrire une réponse.

_Je ne viendrais pas, désolée, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête.  
Demande à toute la famille de m'en excuser.  
Je vais aller faire quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui.  
Est-ce que Ginny, Teddy ou toi avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?  
Hermione_

* * *

S'asseyant sur l'un des somptueux fauteuils de son salon, Drago Malefoy se mit à lire la lettre avec laquelle Hermia était revenue. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller, portant encore sa tenue de nuit : un pantalon de soie noire, sans chemise. Alors qu'il lisait la lettre, un sourire apparu sur son visage.

_Malefoy  
Sincèrement, tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à dépenser ton argent pour moi.  
Je te dois déjà beaucoup trop… Qui l'eut cru ?  
Peu importe, j'ai décidé de cuisiner ce soir. Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à moi ?  
Je te promets de ne rien empoisonner… pour le moment.  
Si tu n'es pas dispo, aucun problème. Le dîner sera prêt aux alentours de six heures.  
Amicalement,  
Hermione  
PS : Merci pour la bague. Elle est magnifique. Je l'adore.  
Je sais que tu as dû prendre sur toi pour acheter une bague aussi peu chère.  
J'espère que tu t'en remettras._

« Hermione est vraiment quelqu'un d'unique en son genre, » songea-t-il avant d'aller prendre une douche.

* * *

Hermione sortit de la douche et enfila une longue tunique jaune, légère comme de la soie, sur un débardeur blanc à fines bretelles, achetés par Malefoy parmi une foule d'autres choses.

En entrant dans sa cuisine, elle constata qu'Honor était déjà revenue.

_Oui, j'aurais bien besoin de quelque chose, puisque tu me le proposes.  
Peux-tu me prendre ce chocolat fait maison que j'adore et me l'envoyer au boulot demain ?  
Ginny me force à faire un régime avec elle.  
Tout ça pour une robe achetée spécialement pour le 5e anniversaire de la fin de la guerre  
et qu'elle ne me montrera qu'à cette occasion.  
Elle a lu quelque part que les régimes fonctionnaient mieux lorsqu'ils étaient faits en couple.  
J'imagine que c'est une femme qui a écrit ça. Sans vouloir t'offenser.  
Harry_

Hermione rit en glissant la lettre dans sa poche, puis donna quelques friandises à Honor avant de partir faire ses courses.

* * *

Harry, Ginny et Teddy arrivèrent en bons derniers au brunch annuel des Weasley. À la place du bruyant accueil auquel ils étaient habitués, ils furent salués par de discrets sourires et quelques paroles de bienvenue. Il semblait qu'un silence inconfortable régnait dans l'air. C'est en apercevant l'étrange et magnifique femme pendue au bras du plus jeune des fils Weasley, qu'ils comprirent pourquoi. Sans un mot, ils jaugèrent l'étrangère.

— Ravie de vous voir mes chéris, dit Mrs Weasley en les embrassant chaleureusement. Laissez-moi voir mon petit-fils adoré, s'exclama-t-elle serrant Teddy contre sa poitrine, puis l'amenant devant Fleur et Victoire, elle acheva : Devine qui est ici aujourd'hui ?

Un à un, les différents membres de la famille s'approchèrent pour saluer le jeune couple ; jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Ron et son invitée.

— Harry, Gin' les salua Ron d'un air penaud. J'aimerai vous présenter Sadie Rayne, continua-t-il alors que le silence se faisait autour d'eux. Les Weasley étaient tous avides de voir la réaction des Potter et même les deux enfants se turent, conscients de la tension environnante.  
— Ah euh, salut. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, répondit Harry d'un air gêné alors que la jeune femme lui adressait un sourire éblouissant. Sourire qui avait d'ailleurs fait sa renommée.  
— C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer après tout ce temps. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi. En bien, évidemment.

Harry lui adressa un sourire crispé, luttant contre l'envie de donner une bonne raclée à son meilleur ami. Cet idiot avait laissé tomber Hermione pour la femme face à lui. Se détournant vers son épouse, il remarqua son regard. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et son visage, fermé, était empreint d'une expression contrariée, comme de nombreuses personnes autour d'eux.

— Et bien, Sadie Rayne, tu es assurément aussi belle que ce que les magazines en disent, dit-elle sèchement. Personne ne sut s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou d'une insulte, pas même Harry. Puis, Ginny disparut dans la cuisine, ignorant totalement son frère.

Un silence embarrassant s'ensuivit.

— Le repas est presque prêt, dit Mr Weasley en brisant le silence. Allons nous asseoir.

Tout le monde le suivit jusqu'à la table, et s'assit à sa place habituelle : Bill et Mr Weasley étaient installés aux deux extrémités de la table, leurs femmes à leur droite ; Ginny de son côté était auprès de sa mère, Teddy entre elle et Harry.  
Un certain inconfort s'installa lorsque les convives réalisèrent que la place entre Harry et Ron, habituellement utilisée par Hermione, était la seule chaise disponible pour Sadie. Alors que cette dernière allait s'asseoir, Teddy et Victoire s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix : « C'est la place de tante Mione ! ».

Embarrassée, Sadie rougit, allant ainsi de concert avec la couleur qu'arborait Ron.

— Sadie, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, trancha Mrs Weasley, usant de sa position de diplomate de la famille. Les parents des deux enfants se tournèrent vers eux pour leur remonter les bretelles d'un air peu convaincu, comme purent en témoigner leur sourire. De son côté, caché derrière son journal, Charlie, bien que très silencieux, gardait un léger rictus aux lèvres ; ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère : Charlie Weasley ! Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il-te-plaît, poser ce journal ?  
— Dans une minute, maman. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de lire La Gazette du Sorcier le jour de sa parution. En général, les journaux arrivent avec une journée de retard en Roumanie. Alors j'en profite un peu tant que je suis ici, et en plus, cet article est particulièrement intéressant.  
— Pourquoi ? De quoi ça parle ? interrogea Percy.  
— De la dernière conquête de Malefoy, révéla Charlie. Et les mecs, je vous raconte même pas les jambes qu'elle a !  
— Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? s'enquit Sadie les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise, alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle pour l'observer.  
— Ce n'est pas écrit, ils ne savent pas. Ils l'ont surnommée, « _La belle inconnue _», rapporta Charlie.  
— Oh, ânonna Sadie.  
— C'est certainement un mannequin, suggéra Georges.  
— Je pense oui. Elle est magnifique. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés, un visage adorable et des jambes à damner un saint.  
— Laisse-moi voir ça, quémanda Bill.  
— William ! s'écria son épouse, outrée.  
— Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil, se défendit-il. Alors que Fleur soupirait en observant son mari, ce dernier laissa échapper un petit sifflement, ébahi devant la photo : Elle est forcément mannequin ! Mais elle n'est pas aussi belle que vous, Mrs Weasley, acheva le jeune homme en embrassant sa femme sur le front.

Fleur le fixa durement, avant de lui arracher le magazine des mains. Elle observa la photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir deux personnes. L'homme, Drago Malefoy sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, était en train de déposer sa veste sur les épaules d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière était effectivement magnifique, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade dans son dos. Seule une partie de son visage était visible, la photo ayant été prise alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Son cou, aussi gracieux que celui d'un cygne, était donc dénudé, parfaitement visible. Sa robe, d'un bleu profond, était cintrée juste ce qu'il fallait, ses formes mises en valeur tout en laissant sa part à l'imagination. Enfin, on ne pouvait manquer ses longues jambes galbées, rendant probablement jalouses de nombreuses femmes en cet instant.

— J'ai l'impression de la connaître, déclara Fleur en reposant le magazine sur la table.

Immédiatement, Charlie et Bill tournèrent la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants d'anticipation. Georges, lui, attrapa le journal afin d'examiner attentivement la photo en compagnie de son frère, Percy. Les deux jeunes gens furent immédiatement sous le charme.

— Comment la fouine trouve-t-elle toutes ces filles ? s'interrogea Georges en fixant la photo, envouté. Percy ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.  
— Fleur, peut-être que tu la connais de Beauxbâtons ? suggéra-t-il.  
— Peut-être… dit-elle en réfléchissant. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre du tout.  
— Quand tu te souviendras d'où tu la connais, tu pourras peut-être me la présenter, plaisanta Charlie, quand même un peu sérieux sur les bords.

Après le retour de Ginny, le repas put enfin commencer. Sous le regard des différents membres de la famille, la photo fit le tour de la table, allant de Pénélope à Mrs Weasley en passant par son mari. Curieuse, la jeune Mrs Potter tenta d'apercevoir la photo par dessus l'épaule de sa mère. À l'instant même où elle y parvint, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité.

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

Credits : Simply Irresistible by bookworm1993

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Les yeux écarquillés, Ginny attrapa le journal afin d'observer plus attentivement la photo.

— Oh, mon Dieu, répéta-t-elle.  
— Gin' ? murmura Harry, inquiet.  
— Ginny, tu connais cette fille ? s'enquit Percy.  
— Oui ! Je pense qu - non, je suis sûre que je la connais. Il s'agit d'Hermione !

À la seconde où Ginny prononça ces mots, plusieurs convives recrachèrent leur jus de citrouille ; laissant ainsi apparaitre des taches sur la nappe, à divers coins de la table.

— Beuurk ! s'écria Victoire.  
— Attends, tu veux dire NOTRE Hermione ? questionna George.  
— Tu en connais d'autres peut-être ? demanda Ginny en le dévisageant, ironique.  
— Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclamèrent Bill et Charlie d'une même voix.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec Malefoy ? interrogea Harry. Surtout habillée comme… ça ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle possédait ce style de vêtements, comme cette robe…

Plongés dans leur discussion, aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué l'approche de Ron. Ce dernier attrapa brusquement le journal des mains de Ginny, qui, surprise, lui jeta un regard irrité, mais se tut. Le silence se fit autour de la table alors que les invités du brunch observaient les réactions du dernier garçon Weasley, mais aussi celles de Sadie.

Immobile, le jeune homme fixa longuement la photo. Il s'agissait d'une image digne d'une couverture de roman à l'eau de rose. L'homme recouvrait de sa veste les épaules de la jeune femme, lui souriant comme si elle était la personne la plus importante au monde alors que cette dernière se blottissait dans le vêtement. Le visage de Ron devint rouge, signe qu'il commençait à s'énerver, mais rapidement son expression se radoucit.

_Il n'y avait pas moyen que ça puisse être elle, non, impossible._

— Cette fille n'est pas Hermione, déclara-t-il en reposant le journal sur la table. Hermione ne s'habillerait jamais ainsi. Jamais de la vie, répéta-t-il en insistant. Même à la maison, elle ne portait pas ça. Même devant moi. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle porte ça en public.  
— Ça, c'est ce que toi tu penses, murmura Ginny. Ron ! dit-elle plus fort, en interpellant son frère.  
— Euh, oui, Gin' ?  
— « L'Enfer ne possède pas fureur égale à celle d'une femme dédaignée._* »_ N'oublie jamais ces mots, lui dit sa sœur en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il déglutit.

De son côté, Sadie ne parvint pas à détacher les yeux de la photo de Drago et de sa mystérieuse compagne : _la Belle Inconnue__, _jusqu'à la fin du brunch.

* * *

Drago descendait la rue, en direction de sa boulangerie préférée ; leurs choux à la crème et leurs tartes étaient les meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais goûtées.

— Mr Malefoy ! Mr Malefoy !

Le jeune homme se retourna, faisant ainsi face à un reporter. Oh, pas n'importe lequel. Non, bien sûr, il s'agissait encore et toujours de son paparazzi personnel. Entendez par là que le journaliste semblait constamment avoir un scoop à son sujet, ou mieux, au sujet de l'une de ses petites-amies.

Drago haussa les sourcils lorsque le journaliste s'avança dans sa direction. Il savait qu'il valait mieux être coopératif et afficher une politesse guindée que d'être froid et malpoli ; de cette façon, ces fouineurs se sentaient coupables d'écrire ragots et inventions. La culpabilité était puissante. C'était une arme particulièrement utile face aux requins du journalisme.

— Quel hasard ! L'homme que je voulais interviewer !  
— Quelle chance, répondit sèchement Drago.

Parfait. Il était aussi poli que possible. Après tout il était un Malefoy et il avait une certaine réputation à tenir.

Le chroniqueur ignora sciemment son commentaire.

— Est-ce vrai que vous et Sadie Rayne avez rompu ? Savez-vous qu…  
— Non, je ne sais pas, Lawrence. Mais allez-y, dites-moi tout ! N'êtes-vous pas déjà celui qui a révélé dans un article sa trompeuse aventure avec ce _cher_ Weasley ?

Le paparazzi, Lawrence, rougit, embarrassé.

— Depuis quand saviez-vous qu'elle vous trompait ?  
— Je l'ai appris en lisant votre article, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. J'étais en déplacement, pour le travail.  
— C'est au cours de ce déplacement que vous avez rencontré la femme d'hier ?  
— Quelle femme ?  
— Allons, ne faites pas l'innocent, répliqua Lawrence. Je parle de la femme avec laquelle vous avez été aperçu hier, la belle brune aux longues jambes.

Drago eu beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas à qui le journaliste faisait référence. Soudain il comprit. Belle brune aux longues jambes, hein ? Il devait parler de Granger ! Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, le jeune homme laissa échapper un ricanement.

— Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois y aller. Merci quand même de m'avoir fait rire, dit Drago en s'éloignant un grand sourire aux lèvres, laissant ainsi le reporter plus éberlué et curieux que jamais.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : aller voir Granger pour lui raconter ça. Il l'imaginait déjà… D'abord ses pommettes prendraient une petite teinte rosée, puis finalement elle deviendrait rouge vif, de la couleur des tomates. Le jeune homme sourit d'un air mélancolique.

Granger avait toujours été attirante. Certes, elle n'était pas belle à proprement parler, mais elle avait toujours eu sa juste part d'admirateurs. Bon, il devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient majoritairement à Serdaigle et l'admiraient en grande partie pour son intelligence, mais, il y avait également eu quelques autres jeunes hommes comme cet idiot de McLadden. Même Blaise, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'avait outrageusement reluquée lors du bal de Noël de quatrième année. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, Drago se demanda quel garçon n'avait pas laissé son regard traîner sur elle au cours de cette soirée.

Aujourd'hui, Granger n'était plus seulement attirante. Elle était absolument magnifique ! Quel dommage qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte… D'un autre côté, c'était probablement cet aspect de sa personnalité qui la rendait aussi authentique et attachante.

Drago réalisa soudainement qu'il était arrivé devant la boulangerie et, reprenant ses esprits, se souvint du pourquoi de sa venue.

« Quelle était cette tarte dont elle se régalait toujours à Poudlard ? »

* * *

Charlie retournait la photo dans tous les sens depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Dans un sens, dans un autre, à l'endroit, à l'env…

— Ginny a peut-être raison. C'est peut-être Hermione, mais…  
— Ça n'est pas Hermione ! l'interrompit son frère. Ca ne peut pas être elle ! Elle ne porterait jamais quelque chose comme ça et laisserait encore moins Malefoy la toucher de cette façon. Alors stop ! dit Ron d'un ton irrité.  
— J'ai presque envie que ce soit elle, ça lui donnerait une bonne leçon, murmura Bill à sa femme qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ginny tapotait furieusement sur les boutons du téléphone portable d'Harry.

* * *

Drago transplana devant l'appartement d'Hermione et de sa main libre frappa à sa porte attendant qu'elle vienne l'ouvrir. Lorsque la jeune femme s'exécuta, elle ne put voir le visage de son visiteur. En effet, ce dernier tenait une grande pile de boîtes en carton. Après un instant de surprise, elle distingua une touffe de cheveux blonds dépassant sur le côté.

— Malefoy ?  
— Granger, est-ce que je peux entrer avant de laisser tomber tout ça ?  
— Oui, bien sûr, mais… Malefoy il n'est que dix-sept heures trente. Tu es en avance, et le pot-au-feu n'a pas fini de cuire, dit-elle en se déplaçant pour le laisser entrer à l'intérieur.  
— Très bien, il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

— Harry ! Comment marche ce truc ? demanda Ginny, abandonnant finalement l'idée de comprendre comment marchaient les engins moldus.

Son mari rit tout en déposant Teddy par terre, et se dirigea vers elle.

— Qui essaies-tu d'appeler Gin' ?

* * *

— Qu'est-ce qu'un pot-au-feu ?  
— Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un pot-au-feu ? demanda Hermione, choquée. Mon Dieu… tu es vraiment un Sang-Pur. Enfin, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces boîtes ?  
— Des tartes. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un pot-au-feu ?  
— Tu vas devoir attendre pour savoir, lança la jeune femme en le regardant par dessus son épaule, un rire évident dans sa voix, tout en emportant les paquets dans la cuisine.

Drago soupira avant de se détourner. Arpentant son appartement, il se mit à observer les photos ornant le salon. Bien qu'il soit déjà venu à plusieurs reprises, il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprécier la décoration. Certaines photos étaient sorcières et bougeaient alors que d'autres, immobiles, semblaient visiblement moldues.

Il grimaça en remarquant celles où elle posait en compagnie de Weasley. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais il y en avait quand même. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas s'accrocher à un looser comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait également de nombreux clichés de Potter et elle. Il se sentit satisfait en remarquant qu'ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que ceux avec son ex petit-ami.

Il secoua la tête. _Qui aurait un jour imagin__é qu__'il puisse penser ce genre de chose ?_

Mais le cadre qui attira son attention fut une photo de Granger à l'âge de huit ou dix ans. Elle était assise sur les genoux d'un homme, probablement son père, et portait une robe blanche serrée à la taille par un grand ruban vert. Elle avait des cheveux tout broussailleux. Ses deux dents de devant étaient longues, un peu comme celles d'un castor, mais cela n'était pas choquant. Son visage était éclairé d'un grand sourire, apparemment contagieux car Drago se mit à sourire tout seul en la regardant.

Sous la photo, et abandonné sur un meuble, se trouvait un téléphone. C'était l'un de ces appareils moldus dont il avait appris l'utilisation en prenant la tête de Malefoy Industries. Soudain, l'objet se mit à sonner et, sans réfléchir, le jeune homme y répondit.

* * *

— Oh mon Dieu ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais.  
— Weaslette ?

Cillant, Ginny manqua de laisser tomber le téléphone. Ce n'était certainement pas la voix d'Hermione et il n'existait qu'une personne l'ayant jamais surnommée ainsi.

— Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu - Comment ça se fait que tu répondes au truc cellulaire d'Hermione ? hurla Ginny, attirant l'attention de tous.  
— On appelle ça un téléphone portable, articula-t-il lentement, et je suis chez elle.  
— Tu es chez elle ? Dans son appartement ? répéta Ginny en appuyant malencontreusement sur une touche de l'appareil.

* * *

« Tu es che… »

Le reste de la phrase de la jeune femme avait été coupé. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez ! Drago reposa le téléphone en se frottant les oreilles. Il avait oublié à quel point ses célèbres cordes vocales étaient développées.

* * *

La pièce était silencieuse, personne n'osant dire un mot.

— Est-ce que tu viens de dire que Malefoy est chez Hermione ? questionna George alors que Ginny ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre.  
— Je pense que oui, George, lui confirma Harry également sous le choc.  
— Et bien, on sait maintenant qui est l'inconnue de la photo, souffla Fleur.  
— Tante Mione est très belle, s'enthousiasma Victoire en regardant l'image, son père venant enfin de la lui montrer. Est-ce qu'elle va se marier avec lui ? Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus avec Oncle Ron ? questionna la petite fille en montrant l'héritier Malefoy du doigt. Ils sont trop beaux ensemble !  
— Hmm… Bill ne savait que répondre à sa question. Et bien, ma chérie, s'ils s'aiment oui.  
— Je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur et lancer des fleurs, déclara-t-elle d'un ton buté.  
— Très bien, commença son père avant de s'interrompre et de jeter un regard à son jeune frère.  
— Il a l'air un peu ailleurs, non ? commenta Percy.  
— Je pense qu'il est encore sous le choc. Je le serais aussi à sa place, dit Charlie.  
— Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas, asséna Fleur.

* * *

Alors que Drago continuait de fixer son téléphone d'un regard noir, Hermione revint de la cuisine.

— Tout va bien Malef'euh… Drago ? se rattrapa-t-elle.  
— La nouvelle Mrs Potter vient juste de t'appeler, déclara-t-il.  
— Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione saisissant son portable d'un air inquiet. Tu n'as pas répondu, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle. Alors que Drago lui souriait d'un air innocent, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et l'interpella d'une voix menaçante : Drago Malefoy.  
— Okay, okay… Oui j'ai répondu mais elle m'a raccroché au nez moins d'une minute plus tard, expliqua-t-il d'un air hautain.  
— Oh, mon Dieu, gémit la jeune femme en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Ginny ? Mais pourquoi elle ? répéta-t-elle. Mon Dieu, par la barbe de Merlin, par le balai de Quidditch d'Harry, maintenant, elle sait.  
— Granger, le but de notre sortie d'hier était justement que les gens pensent que nous sortons ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme s…  
— Ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit Hermione d'un ton sec. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui c'est le fameux dimanche. Celui où les Weasley font un brunch et passent toute la journée ensemble.

Le jeune homme se figea en comprenant ce que cela impliquait ; sa bouche s'ouvrit alors pour former un O parfait.

— Alors tu veux dire que… marmonna-t-il d'un air hésitant.  
— Oui, ils sont tous réunis au Terrier, avec Ginny, clarifia-t-elle.  
— Génial. Tu penses que je vais avoir besoin de gardes du corps pour ma protection ? ironisa le jeune homme, en partie horrifié.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement, avant de rire.

— Sérieusement… tu as peur d'eux ?  
— Granger, s'énerva l'héritier Malefoy. Je viens juste de dire à Weasley-fille que j'étais à ton appartement. Ils vont vouloir me tuer rien que pour avoir respiré le même air que toi.

Le rire de la jeune femme redoubla d'intensité sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

— C'est trop drôle pour être vrai, réussit-elle à placer entre deux éclats de rire alors que Drago lui jetait un regard noir. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Inquiet, Drago releva la tête. _Est-ce que Potter venait le tuer ?_ C'est le pot-au-feu, reprit-elle en essayant de se calmer. Prends un siège, j'arrive, lui sourit Hermione sans toutefois parvenir à réprimer ses derniers gloussements.

Quelques instants plus tard et enfin calmée, la jeune femme sortit de la cuisine. Elle portait une cocotte de laquelle provenait une odeur alléchante.

— C'est le pot-au-feu ? demanda Drago en haussant les sourcils.  
— Tout à fait, lui répondit-elle.

Attrapant une fourchette, le jeune homme la planta dans son morceau de viande. Puis, retournant ledit morceau, il l'examina dans tous les sens. En le voyant faire, Hermione lui tapa sur le bras.

— Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
— Pardon, s'excusa-t-il d'un air peu convaincu.

Réprimant son envie de sourire, elle leva les yeux au ciel en tendant la main.

— Donne-moi ton assiette, demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de refus.  
— Oui madame, lui répondit le jeune homme avant d'en goûter un petit bout, surveillé par l'hôtesse de maison.  
— Alors, c'est comment ?

Hermione avait bien essayé de cacher le côté empressé de sa demande, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue.

— Pas mauvais mais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
— À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? demanda-t-elle l'air déçu.

Pour toute réponse, Drago haussa les épaules avant de murmurer quelques mots.

— Granger, tu es pleine de surprises…

Étonnée, elle le regarda en souriant. Alors qu'ils continuaient à manger en silence, Hermione se souvint qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

— Au fait, tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Ah oui. Tu as reçu mon colis ce matin ?  
— Colis ? demanda Hermione confuse. _Bien s__ûr qu__'elle avait re__çu son colis puisqu__'elle lui avait r__épondu pour l__'inviter __à d__îner.  
_— Oui, lorsque j'ai accepté ton invitation, s'agaça le jeune homme. Ma chouette est venue et t'a laissé un paquet en plus de ma réponse. Tu sais cette grande et belle chouette couleur chocolat.  
— Oh oui, je l'ai posé sur mon lit.

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, Hermione se souvenait avoir reçu un autre paquet après la bague. Débordée par ses courses, son repas et ses échanges de missives, elle n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de s'en occuper.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es sûre que tu es une femme ? N'importe laquelle d'entre elle aurait ouvert ce paquet à la minute où elle l'aurait vu, s'exclama le jeune homme, surpris.  
— Pourquoi me dis-tu cela comme un reproche ?  
— Granger… soupira-t-il. J'ai beau essayé de te comprendre, tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Il semblerait que j'oublie toujours que tu n'es pas comme les autres.  
— Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ca n'a aucun sens, dit-elle agitant la main comme pour changer de sujet.  
— Tu sais Granger, parfois ce que tu fais n'a pas non plus de sens pour moi, déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard.

Surprise, Hermione le fixa.

— Malefoy…  
— Hmm ? tenta Drago en relevant la tête, sa fourchette arrêtée en plein mouvement.  
— Non rien, oublie, murmura-t-elle avant de changer de sujet.

La fin du repas fut très agréable. Parlant de choses et d'autres, ils discutèrent de leurs boulots respectifs, s'enquirent de leurs anciens camarades de classe, et comparèrent l'évolution de leurs vies depuis Poudlard. D'un accord tacite, ils évitèrent cependant d'aborder le nom de Ron comme celui de Sadie, ne laissant aucun mauvais souvenir gâcher leur repas qui fut ainsi ponctué de nombreux rires.

Une fois la vaisselle débarrassée, Hermione se tourna vers son invité.

— On passe au dessert ? La tarte ? proposa-t-elle.  
— Bien sûr, mais avant, tu ne voudrais pas aller chercher le colis sur ton lit ? minauda Drago.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?  
— Tu vas devoir attendre pour savoir, imita le jeune homme, répétant alors les mots qu'elle lui avait adressés au début de la soirée.

Hermione rit avant de répondre.

— Rends toi utile alors, va chercher les tartes et prépare toi à les servir.

Allant dans sa chambre, la jeune femme attrapa le colis posé sur son lit et en dénoua délicatement le ruban. Une fois la boîte ouverte, elle découvrit un magnifique bustier de soie. D'une main hésitante, elle caressa le tissu avant de le déplier. _Oh._ Il s'agissait en réalité d'une robe. Une robe de soirée. Rose pâle, brodée de perles, cintrée. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

— Tu m'as acheté une robe de soirée ? En soie pure ? s'exclama Hermione en revenant dans le salon.

Elle plaqua la robe contre son corps pour lui montrer. Allongé sur le divan, Drago lui sourit.

— C'est pour la soirée de gala qui a lieu vendredi.  
— Tu veux dire le gala qui se tiendra en l'honneur des cinq ans de la fin de la guerre ?  
— Oui.  
— Tu ne m'as même pas demandé de t'y accompagner.

Déçu par sa réponse, le sourire de Drago disparut.

— Ah ouais. Bon. Alors. Granger, accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de vendredi ? demanda-t-il en la fixant d'un regard de braise.  
— Impossible, j'ai déjà promis à Blaise d'y aller avec lui il y a de nombreux mois.

* * *

Note de traduction :

_(*)_ VO : « _Hell has no fury like a woman scorned_ ». La phrase suivante, présente dans la VO, est tirée de Morning Bride par William Congreve. La traduction variant d'une version à l'autre, vous en connaissez peut-être une traduction un peu différente.


	7. Chapitre 7

Credits : Simply Irresistible by bookworm1993

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

D'un pas vif, Hermione entra dans son bureau. Elle ne remarqua ni les nombreux regards soutenus des personnes croisant son chemin, ni ceux appréciateurs des hommes devant lesquels elle passait. Elle était totalement concentrée sur La Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. En première page, une photo d'elle et Malefoy s'étalait.

**_À la recherche de la Belle Inconnue_**

_Ces derniers jours,__ de nombreuses sp__éculations sur l__'identit__é  
de la derni__ère conqu__ête du c__él__èbre et s__éduisant Drago Malefoy ont __ét__é faites._

_Mais qui est-elle ?_

_Beaucoup ont sugg__ér__é qu__'elle puisse __être Taylor Ewin, la toute r__écente star de la pop.  
Taylor et son agent ont imm__édiatement ni__é ces all__égations,  
la jeune femme d__éclarant au passage qu__'elle aurait particuli__èrement aim__é __être  
la jeune et chanceuse jeune femme du clich__é.  
Nous aussi d__'ailleurs !_

_Pour en revenir __à notre inconnue, une source fiable nous a confi__é  
qu__'il ne s__'agirait pas uniquement d__'une passade pour oublier Sadie Rayne mais__…_

« Mon Dieu, c'est ridicule. Dire qu'il s'agit de la Une… Quelles bêtises ! » murmura Hermione en marchant dans son département de travail.

— Excusez-moi, vous êtes perdue ?

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête. Devant elle, se tenait son collègue, Ken Hamilton.

Toutes les femmes, et plus particulièrement les secrétaires, passaient leur temps à bavarder à son sujet. Quand elles ne se battaient pas pour être celle qu'il remarquerait. La jeune femme trouvait cela pathétique, particulièrement lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que sa propre assistante l'avait également fait.

Cependant il fallait avouer que le jeune homme avait des atouts. Il avait de soyeux cheveux bruns, et des yeux bleus étincelants. Quant à son sourire, il avait tout de celui d'un bourreau des cœurs. Ken charmait tout le monde sur son passage. Hermione avait souvent eu affaire à lui pour travailler sur des dossiers complexes, et il était très agréable de travailler avec lui : il était sympathique et extrêmement poli, sans parler du fait qu'il était beau à regarder. Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi toutes les femmes craquaient sur lui.  
Certaines rumeurs couraient à son sujet à propos de son orientation sexuelle. Il n'avait jamais accordé d'attention à aucune des femmes qui lui couraient après.

— Non Hamilton, je vais très bien, dit Hermione lui adressant un bref sourire avant de se remettre à marcher à ses côtés.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Il venait de lui toucher le coude alors qu'elle passait devant lui. Relevant la tête une seconde fois, elle l'interrogea du regard. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il la fixa, éberlué.

— Merlin ! Hermione Granger ?

_Avait-elle chang__é __à__ ce point ? _se demanda Hermione tandis que Ken s'excusait de sa méprise et de sa grossièreté, même si elle ne pensait pas réellement qu'il en ait fait preuve.

_Bien s__û__r, qu__'__elle __é__tait un peu diff__é__rente_, pensa-t-elle en se touchant les cheveux. Ces derniers étaient doux et lisses, avec de belles et légères boucles, et une pince en forme de papillon les retenaient à la place de son habituel chignon à l'air sévère. Sa tenue…

Hermione grimaça. C'était l'une de celles sélectionnées par Malefoy lui-même, ce qui en disait suffisamment sur son apparence. Elle portait un chemisier violet agrémenté d'un léger décolleté au dessus d'un débardeur qui moulait parfaitement chaque courbe de son corps. Elle avait également une jupe tulipe, grise, accordée avec sa chemise et aussi confortable et élégante que celle-ci. Enfin, elle portait une paire de talons en satin, d'un pourpre profond assorti à sa chemise.

Par tous les dieux, elle ressemblait désormais au stéréotype de la secrétaire désespérée, réalisa-t-elle.

Alors qu'Hermione était en train de planifier les nombreuses tortures qu'elle pourrait faire subir à Malefoy, un bouquet de fleur attira son attention. En réalité, la pièce toute entière était pleine de fleurs. Tulipes, œillets, lys, coquelicots… toutes les fleurs violettes imaginables étaient présentes, éclairant la pièce d'une teinte pourpre. Le bouquet, à lui seul, était de la taille d'un évier de cuisine.

Hermione cligna des yeux, les frotta et cilla à nouveau.

— C'est pour toi ! s'exclama son assistante jaillissant devant elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil.  
— Il n'a quand même pas osé, murmura la Gryffondor.  
— Qui est… Par-Mer-lin ! Hermione, tu es magnifique ! déclara son assistante bouche-bée.  
— J'avais envie de changement, répondit-t-elle en rougissant.  
— Eh bien c'est… tu es splendide ! Réellement.  
— Merci Anna, sourit sa patronne.

Ladite Anna la fixa quelques instant, scrutant son visage.

— Attends une seconde… Tu… Tu es _La Belle Inconnue_ !  
— Chhhhhhut, sursauta Hermione, bondissant sur la jeune femme et posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
— Oh, c'est un secret ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, chuchota-t-elle en faisant mine de fermer sa bouche d'une fermeture éclair. Puisque tu es là, je peux ouvrir la carte qui accompagnait les fleurs ? C'est… de sa part ?  
— Anna, l'avertit Hermione.  
— Rolala…

Hermione fit léviter le bouquet jusqu'à son bureau et le déposa sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres. C'était un bouquet tellement extravagant ! Probablement le plus extravagant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, même si elle devait admettre qu'il était très beau. Tout en le contemplant, elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois que Ron lui avait offert des fleurs avant de… enfin ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne lui avait jamais offert un bouquet tel que celui-ci.

Hermione ouvrit délicatement la carte, comme si elle avait peur de lire le contenu de la lettre.

_Granger,  
Je n__'en reviens toujours pas que tu ailles au gala avec Blaise.  
Cela compromet tous mes plans. Et en plus __ça ne me rend pas sp__écialement heureux.  
Je suis pr__êt __à te pardonner. D__éjeune avec moi ce midi.  
Ensuite je verrai si je te pardonne ou pas.  
Drago Malefoy_

Hermione fit venir l'un des hiboux du Ministère à sa fenêtre afin d'envoyer sa réponse, puis elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement.

* * *

Drago était en plein milieu d'une réunion de travail lorsqu'une chouette s'engouffra dans son bureau. Fixant l'oiseau anthracite, il hésita, ne sachant que faire.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excusez une seconde. » dit-il.

S'approchant de l'animal, il prit l'enveloppe de ses pattes. Sur le devant, on pouvait lire en filigrane : _Hermione Granger, Directrice du D__épartement des D__étournements Magiques_. Il l'ouvrit.

_Malefoy  
Waouh, quelle politesse.  
Tu t__'exprimes comme un enfant pourri g__ât__é.  
Malgr__é cela, j__'accepte.  
Hermione.  
PS : Les fleurs n__'étaient pas n__écessaires mais elles sont magnifiques. _

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Seule Granger osait s'adresser à lui de cette manière.

* * *

Hermione envoya ses chocolats à Harry, directement au département des Aurors, sachant qu'il les récupérerait. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter. Ce n'était pas qu'elle soit embarrassée, mais elle savait surtout qu'Harry n'approuverait pas ses actions de ces derniers jours. Et ça, c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Actuellement, ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin c'était de leur soutien, et tout particulièrement celui d'Harry.

Hermione se massa les tempes.

Ginny l'avait appelée la nuit dernière lui ordonnant de tout lui raconter. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, ou plus exactement, elle n'avait pas pu le faire. Elle et Malefoy s'étaient promis de n'en parler à personne, et cela incluait la jeune Mrs Potter. Alors elle avait dit à son amie que Malefoy avait tout à coup, et de nouveau, fait irruption dans son bureau comme dans sa vie. Ce qui était vrai. Elle lui avait également dit que Malefoy l'avait aidée à surmonter la déception et la tristesse engendrée par sa rupture avec Ron et son, désormais, cœur brisé. Ce qui était également vrai. Ensuite, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de nouveauté et de changement dans sa vie. Encore et toujours vrai. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle elle ressemblait à ce qu'elle était maintenant. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pu dire à Ginny que Malefoy avait décidé de la relooker avec l'aide d'un très beau coiffeur scandinave.

Maintenant que Ginny savait qu'elle était la femme mystérieuse, _La Belle Inconnue_, le secret ne resterait pas caché très longtemps. Anna savait, Ginny savait donc Harry savait. Et si eux savaient, alors tout l'ensemble des Weasley sav… Oh. Par Merlin, elle en avait mal à la tête.

Ne sachant que faire, la jeune femme se plongea dans ses dossiers, seule chose qui l'empêchait de stresser ces derniers temps. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour oublier tout le reste, et enfin, se détendre en travaillant.

Hermione gémit. Dire qu'elle avait vingt-deux ans et qu'elle considérait encore et toujours le travail comme un plaisir. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre pourquoi Ron l'avait quittée. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait avec elle.

* * *

Drago releva la tête vers l'horloge de son bureau. Elle indiquait onze heures moins cinq.

Il soupira en reposant le papier. L'affaire serait conclue demain, alors il fallait qu'il se concentre pour lire le contrat attentivement. Il était impatient de régler cette histoire. En réalité, cela ne lui importait pas particulièrement mais… cet accord devrait lui rapporter beaucoup d'argent, et il avait quand même sacrifié sa relation avec Sadie pour l'obtenir. Non pas que cette relation ait eu une place importante dans son cœur, mais il détestait perdre son temps.

Peut-être qu'une heure avec Granger le remotiverait.

Arf. Il n'avait pas pensé ça, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, Merlin. Il était déjà attaché à Granger. Après seulement quelques jours. Cela n'était pas bon signe.

Mais… Ils étaient juste amis, et elle le comprenait comme personne d'autre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Comme le traiter d'enfant pourri gâté comme dans sa dernière lettre. Elle le faisait rire et il arrivait à être lui-même avec elle. Sans même réfléchir. Cela n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Mais il n'y avait pas une once de chance qu'il arrête cette histoire. Pas une.

Le carillon de l'horloge sonna, annonçant une nouvelle heure. Il était désormais onze heures. Drago attrapa sa veste sur le dos de sa chaise et partit en annonçant à sa secrétaire qu'il partait déjeuner.

* * *

Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte.

Hermione répondit sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête de ses dossiers.

— Je vois que tu as mis les fleurs en valeur, dit Drago en fermant la porte derrière lui, après être entré. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.  
— Elles sont très belles, je n'allais quand même pas les cacher.  
— Je savais que tu les aimerais, murmura Drago d'un sourire suffisant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré tout.

— Tu es prête à aller manger ? J'ai réservé.  
— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Eh non.

Secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise.

— Je vais d'abord prévenir Anna et ensuite nous pourrons y aller.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte et fronça les sourcils en entendant des murmures derrière cette dernière. Elle l'ouvrit et trois corps s'affalèrent sur le sol, comme s'ils y avaient été collés. Il s'agissait d'Anna, d'Harry et de Blaise. Placé au dessus des deux autres, le jeune Zabini tenait une oreille à rallonge.

— Anna Ross ! Blaise Zabini ! Harry James Potter ! J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de nous espionner ! leur cria Hermione.

Les trois jeunes gens tressaillirent alors que Drago regardait d'un air perplexe son meilleur ami et son ennemi de toujours se faire enguirlander par sa « prétendue » petite-amie.

* * *

— Je suis tellement désolée pour ça Drago, dit Hermione en marchant dans le Hall du Ministère.  
— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Nous sommes sacrément chanceux, je ne pense pas que Potter m'aurait laissé t'emmener manger si nous ne l'avions pas surpris ainsi.  
— Tu as sûrement raison sur ce point et… commença Hermione en riant.

Elle s'interrompit. Un flash de lumière venait de l'éblouir, puis elle entendit quelqu'un crier.

— Mr Malefoy ! Qui est votre compagne ?  
— Comment vous appelez vous, belle demoiselle ?  
— Drago Malefoy, par ici !

Alors que de nombreuses questions similaires fusaient et que de nombreux flashs crépitaient, les mitraillant de tous les côtés, Drago passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, essayant de la protéger des assauts des journalistes. Malheureusement, cela ne fit que les enthousiasmer encore plus.

— Bougez de là, s'il-vous-plaît. Nous avons prévu d'aller manger, dit froidement Drago à l'un des paparazzi.

Heureusement pour lui, le journaliste débutait dans la profession et semblait terrifié par le jeune Malefoy, et il se recula immédiatement.

—Quelle honte, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, murmura Drago avant de rapidement rejoindre l'une des stations de cheminées, la presse sur ses talons. Accroche-toi, dit-il à Hermione qui, obéissant, passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant juste à temps pour la réservation, sans être plus inquiétés par les paparazzi. Drago avait réservé une table au Midnight Sonia dont l'une des prestations était le respect de la vie privée. En effet, ils avaient pour politique d'éloigner la presse, ne laissant entrer aucun journaliste, afin de vous offrir un espace des plus intimes.

Les alcôves où se trouvaient les tables étaient insonorisées par un sort. Ces dernières étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce et isolées par d'épais rideaux, tamisant ainsi l'ambiance et garantissant, par là même, l'intimité des occupants.

— Cet endroit est incroyable, murmura Hermione.  
— Oh oui, c'est un réel succès. Ils ont réussi un exploit en créant un espace aussi… intime, comme si tu avais réservé tout le restaurant.  
— Je suis déjà venue, se rappela-t-elle, pour les vingt-et-un ans d' Harry.  
— J'imagine que n'importe quel autre restaurant aurait été infesté de paparazzi, remarqua-t-il alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait. Sérieusement, il faut que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms, déclara-t-il en s'affalant confortablement sur sa chaise.  
— Très bien… Alors Drago comment a commencé ta journée ?

* * *

— Miss Rayne, avez-vous fait votre choix ?

Sadie soupira.

— Je ne sais pas… Ron, qu'est-ce que tu prends ?  
— Des côtelettes d'agneau, répondit-il alors que Sadie grimaçait.  
— Je ne vois pas comment tu peux manger quelque chose comme ça… C'est si…

Difficilement, le jeune homme résista à l'envie de gémir. Sadie était végétériale ** - ou quelque chose comme ça - et passait son temps à le houspiller encore et encore à propos de ce qu'il mangeait. La seule fois où elle l'avait laissé en paix était lorsqu'il avait accepté de se nourrir exclusivement de biscuits salés et de fromage, mais un homme ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça. Hermione n'avait jamais fait d'histoires à ce sujet, par tous les dieux, elle le laissait même finir son assiette…

— Quel est le plat du jour ? demanda Sadie au serveur.  
— Aujourd'hui, le plat du jour du Midnight Sonia est…

* * *

— Attends, passe-moi le contrat, demanda Hermione.

Drago la regarda comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide et rit.

— Et pourquoi donc ?  
— Laisse-moi juste jeter un coup d'œil, grommela la jeune femme.  
— Oui m'dam, répondit Drago en levant les mains en signe de fausse reddition.

Alors qu'elle le lisait rapidement, Hermione s'interrompit brusquement, et fronça les sourcils.

— Tu comprends le Latin, Drago ?  
— Pas très bien, je connais principalement les devises des plus grandes familles romaines et quelques autres choses, pourquoi donc ?  
— Parce que, il est dit ici que si la compagnie déclara faillite, le directeur financier et le directeur général récupéreront 10% chacun des parts de la compagnie.  
— Quoi ? s'exclama Drago en se levant de son siège.

Attrapant le papier, le jeune homme jeta un sort de Traduction dessus. Immédiatement, les mots latins se transformèrent en mot anglais, et bien que cela ne dise pas exactement la même chose qu'Hermione, elle en avait saisi l'idée principale. Drago serra les dents.

— Voici vos commandes, dit le serveur en s'approchant, leurs assiettes en main.  
— Hermione, est-ce que ça t'ennuie si nous demandons à emporter nos plats et mangeons dans mon bureau ? J'ai besoin de regarder ceci plus en détails. La jeune femme acquiesçant, il tourna la tête vers le serveur et demanda : Pourriez-vous nous mettre nos commandes à emporter, nous devons y aller.  
— Aucun problème, monsieur, répondit-t-il rapidement avant de transformer les assiettes en deux récipients portant les initiales du restaurant.  
— Mettez-les à mon compte, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.  
— Aucun souci, Mr Malefoy.

Réalisant qu'une fois de plus, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de payer, Hermione soupira. Tant pis, elle n'allait pas faire un esclandre alors que Drago semblait aussi préoccupé par le contrat et devait y accorder toute son attention.

* * *

Ron ignorait de quoi Sadie parlait bien que cela devait probablement être de sa très célèbre personne ou quelque chose de proche. En vérité, il regardait entre les rideaux et bien que la vue soit assombrie, il pouvait quand même distinguer quelques mouvements. Soudain, un homme et une femme se levant de table et quittant le restaurant attirèrent son attention : l'homme semblait avoir des cheveux d'un blond clair, et la personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Malefoy.

En temps normal il n'y aurait pas prêté attention, mais après ce qui s'était passé hier… Ginny appelant Hermione et Malefoy répondant au téléphone…

Se levant, il poussa les rideaux sur le côté afin de voir s'il s'agissait bien de son ex petite-amie. Les manquant de peu, il put uniquement les voir s'engouffrer dans la cheminée.

* * *

Note de traduction :

_(**) Végétariale_ : dans la VO l'auteur a voulu montrer que Ron ne connaissait pas le mot végétarienne. Il a donc dit _veggiemen_, ce qui signifie littéralement : légume-homme ^^ pas doué doué ce Ron ^^


	8. Chapitre 8

Credits : Simply Irresistible by bookworm1993

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

**_L'identité de La Belle Inconnue révélée !_**

_Qui est-elle ?  
La dernière petite veinarde en date  
vue tout dernièrement au bras de Drago Malefoy n'est autre…  
qu'Hermione Granger !_

_Vous êtes choqués ? Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls ! _

_Comment Drago Malefoy, le Mauvais Garçon du monde sorcier a-t-il pris dans ses filets  
la toute récente célibataire, Princesse de la Lumière, Hermione Granger ?  
Nous ne le savons pas encore, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder.  
Promis, vous serez les premiers à savoir ! _

_Alors que certaines rumeurs affirment qu'il ne s'agit que d'une réponse  
au couple que forment désormais leurs ex respectifs, Ron Weasley et Sadie Rayne ;  
nombre de leurs anciens camarades de classe ont déclaré  
que cette attraction a toujours été présente, cachée derrière  
l'ancestrale haine réciproque des Serpentard envers les Gryffondor. _

_Est-ce vrai ? _

_Y a-t-il toujours eu une flamme amoureuse camouflée sous les apparences ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, le monde sorcier a les yeux braqués sur  
ce remake moderne de la célèbre romance de Roméo et Juliette. _

* * *

Hermione grommela en lisant l'article. Princesse de la Lumière ? Roméo et Juliette ? La presse racontait vraiment de la merde. Qui dans le monde pouvait bien les croire ?

— Sympa, Mione, sifflota Blaise, ton bureau ressemble à une serre.  
— Je lui ai dit d'arrêter d'en envoyer, crois moi, répondit-elle en levant la tête.  
— Oh, je te crois. Drago aime juste un peu… le tape-à-l'œil.  
— Un peu ? Il m'a envoyé des fleurs chaque jour de la semaine ! Et chaque bouquet est plus grand que le précédant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'envoyer ensuite ? Un jardin botanique ?  
— Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'est pas romantique. C'est peut-être un idiot, mais au moins c'est un idiot romantique.

La jeune femme soupira.

— C'est sûr que mon bureau n'a jamais senti aussi bon.  
— Tu peux aussi voir les choses de cette façon, oui, rit Blaise. Alors, excitée pour le gala de ce soir ?  
— Noooon, gémit-elle.  
— Ca ne peut pas être aussi horrible, ricana le jeune homme.  
— Ce n'est pas toi qui va avoir la presse sur les talons toute la soirée, et ce peu importe où tu vas et avec qui tu parles.  
— Ah oui. Devrais-je commencer à t'appeler Juliette ? se moqua Blaise alors qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard mauvais.  
— Si jamais tu fais ça, je dis à la presse que tu es aussi mon petit-ami. Ils vont adorer ça, et tu verras à quel point c'est agréable d'être poursuivi, asséna-t-elle.

Le jeune sorcier pâlit.

— Ouais, non merci, commença-t-il en se levant de l'un des fauteuils du bureau d'Hermione. Bon, allez, à ce soir. Blaise sourit avant de sortir de la pièce : N'oublie pas que le bureau ferme à quatorze heures aujourd'hui, afin que vous, mesdames, puissiez vous faire belles. Pas que tu en aies besoin, évidemment, termina-t-il d'un clin d'œil.  
— Okay, sourit légèrement la jeune femme.

Seule, la jeune Gryffondor observa l'horloge qui indiquait treize heures. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant de partir.

* * *

— Hermione, fit une voix.

La jeune femme releva, une nouvelle fois, la tête de son travail. Il s'agissait de Ken Hamilton.

— Salut Ken.  
— Il est quatorze heures, Hermione.

Cette dernière regarda, de nouveau l'horloge, les yeux écarquillés en réalisant qu'il était effectivement déjà deux heures. Gênée, elle lui adressa un sourire crispé.

— Oh, pardon, je devais être un peu trop captivée par ce dossier, s'excusa-t-elle.  
— Tu parles du dossier Olto ? s'enquit le jeune homme.  
— Oui ! sourit Hermione.  
— Il est un peu différent de ceux dont on a l'habitude, non ?  
— Oui, je n'en avais jamais eu un comme celui-ci ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.  
— Moi non plus, et bien que je comprenne ton engouement, je me dois d'insister et de t'arracher de ton boulot. Il faut que tu sois prête pour le gala de ce soir.  
— Tu crois qu'ils me laisseraient entrer en costume de travail, pantalon et chemise ?  
— Et bien… commença Ken en réfléchissant. Tu créerais peut-être une nouvelle mode !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Hmm, ce ne serait pas bon pour moi ça, mais ça pourrait être marrant de tous les choquer ce soir, sourit-elle dans un ricanement alors que Ken riait à ces paroles.  
— Dis à Malefoy qu'il est un homme chanceux. Maintenant, allez, viens. Tu dois partir Miss Granger, sinon je serai forcé de te jeter dehors.

Hermione rit franchement cette fois-ci.

— J'arrive, j'arrive.

* * *

Une fois arrivée chez elle, la première chose que fit Hermione fut de prendre une douche. Alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux, elle entendit quelques coups à la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit. Devant elle se trouvait une connaissance non attendue.

— Gustav ? demanda-elle avec surprise.  
— Salut beauté, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue alors que la jeune femme rougissait à ces mots.  
— Je ne voudrais pas être impolie mais que faites-vous ici ? interrogea-t-elle, hésitante.  
— Drago m'a dit que tu allais à un gala ce soir et que tous les regards seraient braqués sur toi, dit Gustav en la dévisageant.

La jeune sorcière grommela à ces paroles.

— Ne me le rappelle pas…. Je devrais être en train de me préparer et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de me cacher sous ma couette.  
— Et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Nous allons faire de toi une déesse qui éblouira tout le monde des kilomètres à la ronde.  
— _Nous_ ?

À cet instant, deux autres personnes s'avancèrent derrière Gustav. La première était Andy. La seconde, bien qu'inconnue, était magnifique, comme l'un de ces incroyables modèles : des cheveux si blonds qu'elle aurait pu passer pour une Vélane. Cependant elle n'en était pas une, il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose propre à ces créatures. Le plus étonnant chez elle était ses yeux : ils n'étaient pas marrons mais de couleur miel.

— Euh… Bon ben, entrez. S'il-vous-plaît, dit Hermione.  
— Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles d'Andy, la présenta Gustav alors que la jeune femme susnommée agitait la main. Hermione lui adressa un petit signe de tête. L'homme continua : Et voici ma femme. Gemina.

À ces mots, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

— Waouh, vous êtes superbe, s'exclama-t-elle.  
— Merci, rit Gemina. Puis, lui adressant un sourire éblouissant, elle continua : Je comprends pourquoi Gustav et Drago vous apprécient. Allons-y, nous allons vous rendre époustouflante.

* * *

Drago était assis sur l'une des causeuses de son salon, attendant.

— Maître devrait-être prêt, déclara une voix fluette.  
— Je sais, Ivy, sourit doucement Drago à son elfe de maison.  
— Ivy a préparé des tenues pour la soirée de Maître.  
— Merci.  
— Et le collier de perles est dans la veste de smoking, Maître, continua-t-elle.  
— Merci Ivy, je serai prêt dans quelques minutes.  
— Bien, Maître doit être beau pour Miss Hermione. Ivy aime Miss Hermione, plus qu'elle n'aimait Miss Sadie. Miss Hermione mange ce qu'Ivy prépare. Ivy préfère Miss Hermione, renifla l'elfe.

Drago sourit devant ce long monologue.

— Oui, moi aussi Ivy.

* * *

— Alors Teddy, comment trouves-tu maman ? demanda Ginny en lissant sa belle robe turquoise pour la montrer à son fils.

C'était une robe à une bretelle, ondulée et faite de soie. Elle la moulait parfaitement, mettant en valeur ses courbes.

— Je peux entrer Gin' ? demanda Harry.  
— Non !  
— Maman est trop belle, assura Teddy en souriant.  
— Tu crois que je devrais montrer la robe à ton papa maintenant ?

Teddy acquiesça.

— Okay, tu peux entrer Harry, s'écria-t-elle en soupirant.

Inspirant profondément, Harry poussa la porte. À la vue de sa femme, il s'arrêta dans son élan.

— Gin'… tu es… resplendissante ! dit-il dans la crainte de dire une bêtise.

Cette dernière rougit, tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

— Je t'aime.  
— Je t'aime aussi, sourit Harry en baissant la tête vers elle et en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
— Beurk ! s'exclama la voix de Teddy en arrière-plan alors que ses parents pouffèrent, décidant de l'ignorer.

* * *

Gemina et Andy se tenaient toutes deux dans la chambre d'Hermione, en pleine séance d'essayage de sous-vêtements.

— Pourquoi je ne peux pas porter ce que j'ai déjà sur moi ?

Gemina fronça les sourcils.

— Chérie, avec une robe aussi élégante que celle-ci, dit-elle en désignant la tenue rose que Drago lui avait offerte, tu dois porter des sous-vêtements du même acabit.

La jeune femme grommela.

— Elle a raison, Hermione. Tes sous-vêtements doivent être aussi beaux que tes vêtements, en plus cela te rendra sexy et te fera prendre confiance en toi, lui expliqua Andy.  
— Hermione, ne touche pas tes cheveux ! dit Gemina en observant la jeune femme du coin des yeux.

La Gryffondor éloigna sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de façon fantaisiste en un élégant chignon banane laissant quelques boucles libres et de petits diamants étaient dispersés dans sa coiffure.

Gemina rit tout en attrapant un soutien-gorge en soie verte et un bas assorti. Le sous-vêtement avait les plus fines bretelles qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vues. C'était très sexy, un peu trop pour elle peut-être.

— Je ne porterai pas ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme.  
— Il y a encore l'étiquette, remarqua Andy en riant.  
— Drago va adorer ! Il était à Serpentard, après tout, dit Gemina d'un air malicieux, en adressant à Hermione un sourire narquois.  
— Non !

* * *

— Je ne peux pas y croire, grommela la jeune sorcière en enfilant le soutien-gorge du fond de la salle de bain, avant de revenir sans grand enthousiasme.  
— Par Morgane ! Tu es magnifique, s'exclama Andy tandis qu'Hermione rougissait.

Cette dernière prit la couleur de la robe que Gemina venait de détacher de son cintre avant de s'approcher pour la lui enfiler.

— Je peux m'habiller toute seule, insista l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
— Bien sûr que tu peux, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu ruines tout le travail de Gustav. Et je trouve vraiment que le vert te va sublimement bien. Drago appréciera, définitivement, répéta-t-elle alors qu'Hermione rougissait de nouveau.  
— J'espère que vous savez, toutes les deux, que je n'ai aucune intention de les lui montrer !  
— Bien sûr, sourit la femme de Gustav d'un air entendu. Regarde-toi dans le miroir, Hermione, regarde comme tu es belle.

Tout en s'observant dans le miroir, Hermione déglutit.

— On peut entrer ? interrogea la voix de Gustav de derrière la porte, sortant ainsi la jeune femme de sa rêverie.  
— On ? interrogea cette dernière.  
— Oui, ton cavalier est arrivé.  
— Oh, oui bien sûr, répondit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se retourna, en souriant, prête à se montrer à Blaise.

— Malefoy ?  
— Surprise, répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.  
— Pourquoi as-tu les yeux bandés ? demanda Hermione en le dévisageant d'un air confus. Et puis déjà, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
— Je vais être sympa, et répondre à tes deux questions. Premièrement, cet idiot m'a forcé à mettre ça sur mes yeux. Sois disant que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de confiance, lâcha-t-il d'un geste vers Gustav qui s'inclina dans une révérence pour souligner la réussite de son plan. Ensuite, Blaise a soudainement été réquisitionné par une adorable Miss Lovegood et il n'a pu dire non. Alors je lui fais une grande faveur, je suis venu ici pour le remplacer.  
— Attends une seconde, tu n'as rien à voir avec le fait que le cavalier de Luna se soit cassé la jambe et qu'elle doive en changer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Qui ? Moi ? répondit-il en lui lançant un regard innocent, sans aucun effet puisque masqué par son bandeau. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu n'as aucune intention de me montrer ? interrogea-t-il dans un rictus.

Hermione rougit.

— Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, Malefoy.  
— Quoi que ce soit, dès que tu es embarrassée ou en colère tu reviens à mon nom de famille et… railla le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre lorsque Gustav lui ôta son bandeau.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Drago ne dit rien, fixant simplement Hermione.

— Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? fit subtilement remarquer Gustav, d'un air fier que personne dans l'assistance ne put louper.  
— Merlin oui, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione rougit à ses mots et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler à son tour : comme toujours il était très beau. La jeune femme soupira, quelle chance il avait d'avoir un tel look sans effort. Elle l'enviait vraiment.

— Oh, attends, reprit Drago en sortant un écrin de velours de sa robe et en le tendant à Hermione. Surprise, elle le regarda d'un air confus, puis l'ouvrant, déglutit. Il s'agissait d'un collier de perles de culture. Pour aller avec la bague bien sûr, termina Drago.

Le collier semblait avoir été crée pour être assorti à la bague. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que les gens disent à ton propos Drago, parce que je connais le vrai Malefoy. Celui qui porte un grand cœur en lui.  
— Euh… Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton nerveux.  
— Oui, je pense, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Andy et Gemina. Merci beaucoup à toutes les deux, dit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras.  
— Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? s'offensa Gustav.  
— Pas de moi, en tout cas. Tu es celui qui m'a bandé les yeux, répliqua Drago.  
— Qui t'a dit que je voulais un câlin de ta part, de toute façon ? lui répondit Gustav.

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire.

— Merci beaucoup pour tout, Gustav, lui dit Hermione en l'embrassant à son tour.  
— Ne me donne pas tous les honneurs ; Drago est celui qui m'a embauché et donné ton adresse.  
— Je le remercierai plus tard, il n'est pas aussi important que toi, s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant et en leur adressant un signe de la main.  
— Eh !

Gustav lâcha un rire profond en les accompagnant dehors.

— Soit prudente ce soir, chérie. N'hésite pas à me contacter au moindre souci, dit-il en glissant un objet dans la main d'Hermione, objet ressemblant d'une certaine manière à une télécommande.

— Okay, sourit-elle.

Drago aida Hermione à monter dans le fiacre qui les emmenaient puis ils adressèrent un dernier signe de main aux trois préparateurs qu'ils observèrent transplaner au loin. Une fois partis, Hermione frappa l'épaule de Drago de toutes ses forces.

— Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ça ?  
— Pour être un Malefoy et n'en faire qu'à ta tête, expliqua-t-elle en faisant référence à Blaise.  
— Ah oui. Que veux-tu, je suis un Serpentard après tout. Maintenant, parlons plutôt de ce que tu ne voulais pas que je voie, dit-il dans un rictus narquois avant d'esquiver juste à temps la nouvelle claque qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lui donner sur l'épaule.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry sortit du fiacre, la foule se mit à hurler de délire, tout comme les photographes et les journalistes. Il aida sa femme à en descendre et de nombreux flashs de lumière les éblouirent alors que chacun cherchait à capturer son geste. La robe de Ginny brillait de mille feux, ondulant au rythme de ses mouvements.

Le fiacre derrière eux était celui de Blaise et Luna. Blaise était époustouflant dans un costume bleu marine différent de son habituel noir. Luna, elle, portait une robe jaune brodée de perle, ses cheveux blonds scintillaient sous la lumière semblant aussi jaunes que possible eux aussi. Tous les deux, Blaise et Luna, étaient très beaux et élégants.

De nombreuses personnes arrivaient, patrons d'entreprise et héros de guerre. Certains étaient étudiants de Poudlard lors de la guerre, d'autres étaient Aurors, ou encore de simples combattants. Bill et Fleur étaient arrivés avec Charlie et sa mystérieuse compagne dont personne ne savait rien. Percy était venu avec sa petite-amie, tout comme George. Quant à Neville, il était arrivé en compagnie de Dean Thomas, chacun l'une des jumelles Patil à son bras.

Juste après eux, un nouveau fiacre arriva. La presse s'approcha, impatiente de découvrir l'identité des nouveaux venus. Une chaussure, ornée d'une lanière de diamant apparut en premier, suivi d'une longue et fine jambe et d'une étoffe colorée d'un gris-bleu. Il s'agissait de Sadie Rayne. Aidée d'un laquais, elle descendit avec toute son élégance afin que chacun puisse contempler sa tenue.

Sa robe, au décolleté plongeant, était cintrée au niveau de la taille pour mettre en valeur son ventre plat et tonique de mannequin. Elle était dos-nu avec seul un lacet autour du cou tenant le reste de la robe. Sur n'importe qui d'autre cela n'aurait pas semblé beau mais avec Sadie, cela amplifiait toute sa grâce. Le gris-bleu faisait ressortir ses cheveux et son maquillage était disposé de façon à faire ressortir ses yeux.

Derrière elle, Ron Weasley descendit du véhicule. Il portait un classique mais coûteux smoking noir et blanc. Ses cheveux était lissés et coiffés avec style. Se tenant auprès de Sadie, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Tout en descendant lentement l'allée, ils laissèrent la presse prendre de nombreuses photos et s'arrêtèrent même pour poser lorsque, à mi-chemin, un journaliste les interpella.

Tout le monde avait les yeux posés sur eux tandis qu'ils répondaient tranquillement aux questions du journaliste, quand soudain, un fiacre tout de blanc apparut. Il était tiré par deux chevaux pur-sangs Arabe, dont en sortit Drago Malefoy.

La foule devint littéralement folle furieuse en voyant Drago Malefoy sortir la belle brune du fiacre en la portant dans ses bras. De nombreux appareils photos flashèrent de tous les coins. En effet ils savaient tous qu'elle était sensée être Hermione Granger.

Drago rit en sortant la jeune femme du fiacre. Hermione, elle, glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se stabiliser.

— Je ne peux pas croire que tu leur aies dit ça, Drago, dit-elle dans un fou rire en levant les yeux vers lui.  
— Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre ? Ils étaient sur le point de me faire signer un contrat malhonnête. Si toi et tes surprenantes qualités en latin n'avaient pas été là, j'aurai été dans une bien mauvaise situation, grimaça-t-il.

Hermione rit de nouveau.

Les deux jeunes gens semblaient perdus dans leur propre monde.

Alors que Drago tenait la jeune femme par la taille, il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Immédiatement, elle releva la tête et rougit, ce qui entraîna un fou rire du jeune homme.

La presse devint encore plus folle, si possible, hurlant alors qu'ils souhaitaient tous savoir ce qui faisait rougir Hermione Granger.

— Oh mon Dieu, dit une Hermione embarrassée.

Quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait oublié où ils étaient. Tellement engagée dans sa discussion avec Drago, elle avait oublié le reste du monde jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui rappelle.

— Tout va bien, Hermione, dit Drago en glissant ses deux bras autour de la petite taille de sa cavalière. Il la surplombait puisqu'elle faisait encore plusieurs centimètres de moins que lui en dépit des hauts talons qu'elle portait.

Les nombreux appareils photo présents ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de mitrailler une seule fois.

Personne ne remarqua les deux icônes abandonnées par la presse qui avait maintenant trouvé de meilleurs et plus gros potins.

Ron était sur le point d'exploser en observant Malefoy _presque_ tripoter son Hermione juste en face de toute la population sorcière.

Sadie, elle, était en train de jauger sa rivale.

Hermione était vraiment magnifique, mais d'une façon bien différente à celle de Sadie. Alors que la célèbre mannequin était d'une beauté et d'un charisme indiscutable, Hermione, dans sa robe sans bretelles rose pâle, était la définition même de l'élégance. Elle semblait être une belle et innocente princesse à son premier bal, accompagnée du Prince Charmant. La seule chose manquante à sa tenue était un diadèmen mais les diamants discrètement disposés dans ses cheveux en étaient un bon substitut.

Oui. À cet instant, Sadie réalisa. Hermione Granger était une concurrente de taille. Mais Sadie Rayne n'avait jamais perdu une seule fois avant. Et elle n'avait définitivement pas l'intention de perdre face à la célèbre héroïne de guerre.

* * *

Note de traducteur : Bon comme vous l'avez remarqué, je ne suis pas fan des habits alors il y a sûrement beaucoup de maladresses dans ce chapitre. (Si vous en remarquez, n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer.) D'ailleurs je sais pas vous, mais moi ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de porter une robe rose et des sous vêtements verts ! Je vous aurez bien dit une différence entre le chic français et le style anglais (aucun jugement là dessus ^^). Mais ici il s'agit d'américain !

Merci à mes bétas qui ont bien amélioré ce chapitre, malheureusement, je reste perplexe ^^ D'ailleurs je vous raconte même pas comment ça m'a saoulée de décrire quinze mille tenues ici ! Enfin je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre c'est le bal et vous allez aimer ! ;)


	9. Note - De retour (pour de vrai)

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis désolée pour tout le retard de derniers mois. J'ai du partir à l'étranger, ce qui n'était pas prévu (et sans connection internet) et je suis rentrée il y a qqs semaines et j'ai été over-boo-kée !

Mais me voici installée dans une nouvelle ville (Dijon - La campagne pour moi ^^) depuis ce soir, pour une nouvelle vie.

Je promets que d'ici le week-end du 15 mai vous aurez au moins un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
